galactik football girl from earth
by Shannon the chameleon
Summary: a girl who watches galactik football was kidnapped from earth and is now used as a slave until Sonny saves her and adopts her but 1 big thing is how does she have the breath and how will this change the story so much?
1. Chapter 1

**Usual disclaimer I don't own Galactik football no matter how much I wish I did but anyway I hope you like it and I am not really going to put the football info in detail because I cant really explain it but if you review and ask me which episode that match is in I will send you a link to watch it. hope ya like it.**

I was currently standing in front of Sonny Blackbones that's right from Galactik football, weird I know. What happened was one night this man kidnapped me and I was brought to the Shadows planet where I was sold as a slave I have been sold at least five times and after the second time I have stopped talking completely. Mainly because of the shock that I have actually been kidnapped by a person from a cartoon show!

My name is Shannon you don't need to know my last name, I am 13 now but when I was kidnapped I was only 12, I have dirty blonde hair which is layered with a side fringe and I have blue/green eyes.

'We aren't going to hurt you' Sonny said for the tenth time, I believed him but I forgot how to talk can you blame me I haven't talked for a year! 'Listen can you just tell us your name' I tried to talk but nothing came out so I just looked down. 'Artie can you show her where she can stay' 'sure thing Sonny' he led me to a bunk type room thing.

'Come on kid can you tell me something, your name at least' he asked. I pointed to my throat and shrugged my shoulders. 'You can't talk?' I nodded my head. 'Oh so you aren't being ignorant.' I shook my head. I clicked my fingers after getting an idea. I made a pen motion and Artie said 'you need pen and paper' I nodded my head smiling.

He turned around and got a pen and paper for me. I smiled when he gave it to me and wrote on the paper. He took it and read aloud 'your name is Shannon and you are thirteen from Earth' I nodded. 'So why can't you talk.' I took the paper again and when I finished writing he read aloud 'you were kidnapped from your home then took to the shadows planet and sold as a slave after the second time you were sold they beat you so since then you haven't talked, so you have forgotten how to talk'

I nodded my head 'I cant believe they did that to you, come on, right now Sonny thinks you are scared of him we should probably tell him you aren't scared, you aren't scared right?' I shook my head smiling slightly. We went back to where Sonny was and Artie explained the situation.

'So we have to teach you how to talk again' I nodded. 'ok instead of nodding try saying yes' I hesitated then tried 'y…y…ye…yes' he smiled and said 'Artie you can help her, remember no paper and pen just words'

(I am very lazy can't be bothered to explain the process of learning, now she remembers most words but not a lot)

Two weeks later.

'Ok so now you can talk' 'yeah thank you s…so much Artie' 'see you are getting better, now what can we do you cant do nothing all day, do you like playing football' 'I was never aloud' 'really why Earth doesn't have the flux does it' I shook my head 'no but my parents were Ambassadors I wasn't aloud to play it wasn't la…lad…lady like' 'so wanna play I can teach you' 'yeah I would love to'

He was teaching me all the positions but he said that I am probably best at offence. We were in the middle of Artie teaching me the main rules when the pirates – the ones who actually play in the professional games – came out and one of them said 'hey want to play a game' 'yeah I'll get some more players' Artie said almost immediately five more people showed up. It was me and a dude named Mark on offence, Stevens as a goal keeper, Hawkins and Rose on defence then Jake and Artie on Attack.

We were playing when I got the ball I felt a burst of energy and then was suddenly so high up in the air scored for the goals and got it, when I reached the ground everyone was staring at me in shock. 'Uh may I say I have never jumped that high in the air before' Artie then said 'Shannon you have the breath' 'The what?' I asked. 'It's the flux from Akillion' 'but I'm not even from Akillion'

'Well I don't know' Artie said getting frustrated. 'Do you think Sonny will know?' 'Eh it's worth a shot' we went to go and I shouted 'see ya guys'

**So do you like it hate it should I continue or what I am not going to continue without at least 1 review because otherwise I don't know if anybody is reading it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so I got two review for the last chapter two more then I expected :P and for that I will make this chapter longer then the first and I hope you like it um I uploaded wrong chapter a moment ago which is meant for different story sorry heres this one.**

We went to Sonny; oh did I mention Sonny adopted me, cool right. After we explained what happened to Sonny he had an idea. 'well Arch is having try outs in a couple hours for football players, you can go if you want' 'but I don't want to leave you guys and besides I cant get there fast enough' 'we can get you there Artie can stay with you till you find out the results and if you get through then I can give you a machine you just type in your destination and you can visit us whenever you want after all you are technically my daughter'

I smiled and said 'yeah that would be great' 'here if you get through come back here first to get your things and then go but I want a phone call at least once a day and you have to visit every match' I nodded and he handed me and Artie a wrist strap. 'There just set your destination to Akillion and you should get there' 'thanks Sonny see you later' I said 'yeah see ya Sonny' we pressed the button at the same time and almost immediately later landed in snow.

Artie helped me up and said 'come on we got to find out where it is' 'sure, why don't we try up there' I said pointing to the bar place we went up and opened the door. Artie went up to the group in the corner other wise known as the soon to be snow kids. 'hey do you guys know where the try outs are' Artie asked 'yeah we're going now you can follow us.' We followed them; I don't even think they knew I existed.

At the try outs

After D'Jok came out he went to Artie and handed him the top but Artie said 'not for me mate I'm a pirates fan through and through' then Artie handed it to me. Then he whispered to me 'just stay comfortable you will do great' 'I hope so' I said back. I quickly changed and went in. I got the same work out as Tia who for some reason doesn't exist in this one I asked Sonny before if the Obium moon Ambassadors had a daughter but they didn't.

The breath came, thankfully and it was amazing. When I got out everyone was staring at me. 'What ain't you seen someone playing football before?' I asked then walked over to Artie 'Shannon that was amazing!' 'thanks Artie' 'you are getting through for sure' 'that's what I am worried about' 'what do you mean' 'I dunno its just you guys are the first people I have been with for a while that treats me like family what if I get through and they hate me' 'Shannon no one can hate you and besides you can visit when ever' I nodded

(Shannon's outfit . just imagine Tia with longer hair and side fringe and she dresses like Tia )

The results came and I got through then Arch said 'ok I want everyone back here in one hour with anything they need' I turned to Artie and said 'lets go then' he nodded. We got back and everyone was waiting 'I got in' I said. 'That's great, remember phone everyday and I want to see you at every pirates match' 'trust me I will be there' he handed me my suitcase and I said a final goodbye. I turned to Artie and he said 'phone me when ever you have a problem' I nodded and said one minute; I took out my phone and dialled his number.

He answered his phone and said 'oh one minute' he turned around and I said in the phone 'I have a problem, I miss you' he turned back around and I gave him a huge hug. 'Well bye guys, see you in a while' I smiled at them all then teleported out. I went to Arch academy with my suitcase and walked in, Arch saw me and said 'oh Shannon you're the first one let me show you to your room' I nodded and he showed me. 'Thank you arch'

'Shannon I just wanna ask you how old are you?' 'thirteen' 'and when did you discover the breath' 'a couple hours before I showed up for the try outs' 'ok well training is in an hour your training outfit is in your wardrobe' 'thank you arch' I unpacked, which didn't take long and decided to wander around for a while.

I managed to find where the TV room was and went in there, I sat down on the couch not realising anyone else was there when someone tapped my shoulder. 'Ahh' I flipped over the couch and twisted the arm to the tapper. I saw it was only Thran and said 'oh my gosh I am so sorry Thran I didn't realise anyone else had arrived I am so sorry!' 'Its ok, whats your name' 'oh right I am Shannon' 'oh you are the girl with the breath right?' 'Right'

'I have never seen you around Akillion' 'yeah I'm not from Akillion just visiting' 'was that your older brother we saw earlier' 'of sorts' 'training in five minutes!' Arch's voice suddenly shouted through the speaker thing. 'Guess we got to go get changed, see you' I said and went back to my room changing and grabbing a hair clip.

I ran to the training room and quickly clipped my hair back in a pony tail pushing my fringe behind my ear clipping it there with some hair grips. I noticed that we were just waiting for Mei. Everyone was staring at me, most likely because I was the only person who hasn't grown up on Akillion and I'm the youngest. I gave a little wave and stood near Thran. Finally Mei arrived and D'Jok exclaimed 'how long does it take you! She's a girl and she got here a minute after the rest of us' he said pointing at me.

'This girl how you put it has a name' he ignored me and I rolled my eyes. We got into the trainer and went onto the running machines. It was actually really fun. Nobody else thought that though. When we got out I went straight for a bath. Very relaxing. I got changed and went into the TV room after brushing my hair and leaving it down to dry. All the boys were in there and they looked saw 'let me guess you tried the robot masseuse'

They all nodded groaning. 'next time you should go for a relaxing bath instead it calms your muscles.' Then Ahito said 'are you watching the football match' 'who is versing who and what time' 'in five minutes and…' he fell asleep. 'uh can anyone finish his sentence' 'yeah its pirates verse Cyclops' my eyes widened. I have to go. 'actually I feel a bit sick I am going for a lie down.' I walked out of the room and when I turned the corner I pressed the transporter and was in the coach's room.

'hey guys miss me yet?' I asked joking. They all turned around with grins. 'so when does the game start?' 'in a couple minutes' 'kay' 'anyone know you are here' 'nope' 'how did you get away then' 'girl are naturally good actors' he smiled. 'where's Artie and Corso' 'down with the team they should be up in a minute' I smiled an idea forming in my head.

'ok I am not here I am going to scare him' he nodded. I hid in front of Artie's table/desk thing and then I heard him come in. 'Hey Sonny Shannon here yet?' 'nah not yet.' I heard him sit down in front of me and jumped up shaping my hands like claws rawring at him. He fell backwards of his chair screaming like a girl. I kept laughing. I heard a gun clicked and turned my head to see Corso.

When he saw it was me he put down the gun and started laughing as well. 'yeah, yeah real funny' Artie said. The game finished and fortunately the pirates won. After I congratulated everyone I said bye to them all and transported back to my room. I went back into the TV room to see no one was there then Thran ran in and shouted 'guys I found her' 'what, wait, you found me?' I asked. 'yeah we didn't see you in your room and we couldn't find you anywhere' he said then everyone else came in.

'Where were you?' D'Jok asked 'oh I was just looking around the place' they all gave me sceptical looks so I added 'what about the game who won?' 'The Pirates won' they said forgetting about my disappearance. Thankfully I might add. Then Arch said 'now go on to bed. You have to get up early and no more disappearances please.'

**So I hope you like the chapter and review please I want your input and reviews it means a lot **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello again lovely readers well I am trying to make this chapter longer then the others so hopefully it is **

We all went to bed. When I woke up the next morning it was to the alarm clock blaring loudly and Arch's voice over the voice thing. He said 'up now training in fifteen minutes' I got up and went straight to the shower, I took about five minutes then I got dressed and dried my hair doing it in a side Dutch braid when I went out Mei was still in bed.

'Mei come on you have to get up!' all she did was groan and turn around. 'Mei you really have to get up if you don't then you will miss training and if you don't get up now you can't have a shower.' She immediately got up. I walked out of the room tying my trainers tight. I went into the training room to see I was the only one there I immediately went to the spot of the floor which was the holo trainer and lay down on the floor.

I was there for a couple minutes when I heard Micro-ice say 'looks like we have a girl Ahito' I propped my self up on my elbows and looked at him with one raised eyebrow. 'oops thought you were asleep' 'nah I am wide awake cant say the same for you guys you look dead on your feet' 'yeah we aren't use to getting up this early' I smiled at him and stood up. 'I have an idea that will get you up every time' 'really how'

'I will set it up for you later' we then went onto the holo trainer patch thing and Arch said we would be playing an actual game. Yay! It was Ahito and a robot in goal then Sinnead, Thran and Mei as purple team and then me, D'Jok and Micro-ice. Before Clamp put the holo trainer up properly I stepped off of the thing and said to Arch 'one minute Arch, I just need to get something.'

I then walked up to Clamps training computer thing and dropped to my knee's going underneath it I grabbed the thing that Artegor uses to spy on us and stood up I put it on the floor and stamped on it. 'Oh that was Artegor Nexus spying on us' they all nodded then I went back to the holo trainer.

The game went pretty much the same as the episode except with me shouting at Sinnead when he fouled Micro-Ice it went a little like this 'Sinnead you can't just go fouling people because then that gets you chucked into the penalty box in a proper game' 'what would you know' 'a lot actually' 'please you haven't even finished school yet' 'I graduated university at eight so correct me if I am wrong but I am certain that counts as finishing school' he then walked off.

I really have finished university. Harvard to be specific I have even given a few lectures at Brown and Oxford. **(an I haven't but… I wanted to but I ain't that smart :D)** Before anyone went to bed I went into Micro-ice's room and set up his "alarm clock" basically it's a bucket that will be hidden until the alarm goes off and then he will be drenched in freezing cold water.

After that we all went to bed seeing as we were going to be heading off to the Wombas planet tomorrow. We had to wake up early; however I think I was the first up, I had a longish shower which lasted twenty minutes then got changed. When I came back out I finished packing and left my hair down making sure I kept a hair bobble in the front of my bag so I could take it out before we play.

I brought my bag downstairs and left it in the living room and put on the TV, it started bugging me so I started pacing worrying about the match, what if I get hurt like Tia was. I was just so confused. I opened my phone and phoned Artie. 'yeah that you Shannon' 'yeah its me Artie' 'whats a matter' 'I am just so nervous we are versing the Wombas, what if something goes wrong or one of the team is injured' 'Shannon breathe, just think positive and remember its only a friendly nothings gonna happen' 'ok thanks Artie' 'no problem' 'so how's it going there' 'good…'

I heard in the back ground the cooking robot yell at Artie to get back to work. I started laughing. 'take it your needed' 'yeah bye Shannon…' I heard the cooking robot yell 'get off the phone and clean up this mess' 'ok bye Artie' 'bye and Corso, Sonny and the rest of us say good luck' 'tell them thanks, bye' I hung up and sighed.

When I looked around I saw Arch 'phoning family' 'yeah just a bit nervous' 'its understandable you are the youngest but you will do great' 'thank you sir' he smiled then Rocket came in. 'ahh Rocket I would like you to meet Shannon, Shannon this is Rocket he will be on offence with you' 'nice to meet you Rocket' 'like wise'

We heard a crash and a yell then Micro-Ice shouting 'Shannon I will kill you' and you could here his and D'Joks foot steps and D'Joks laughter. Micro-Ice came in the room absolutely drenched. Even Arch had a trouble keeping from laughing. 'why did you do that' 'you said that you agreed you looked dead on your feet and I said I would set up a way to wake you up, well now you are awake and you don't look dead, look it even helped D'Jok' I managed to say between laughing.

He shook his hair like a way a dog would after being in the rain which made us all finally burst into laughter. Then Thran, Mei and Ahito came in to see what the fuss was and when they saw Micro-Ice they all started laughing. Eventually Micro-Ice started laughing as well. After everyone was dressed we got onto the plane and me and Rocket became quite good friends.

After we came near the Wombas planet Arch mentioned how the Wombas got there Flux. Then Micro-Ice asked 'what about us sir why don't we have the Flux' 'we believe it disappeared in the great Akillion disaster' then D'Jok said 'but what about Shannon she has the breath why don't we' everyone turned to look at me so I started fiddling with my hair.

'Yeah Shannon said that she wasn't even born on Akillion' Thran added that made them all stare at me. 'If I knew how I got it I would tell you, really all I was doing was having fun playing football with some friends then it just happened then again it was my first time playing football.' They looked away so I started talking to Rocket.

'hey how are you, you seem so separated from the rest' 'so do you' 'eh they grew up together and they are the same age' he smiled. 'yeah well I doubt they will like me' 'hey you don't know that and just so you know Rocket, I know Arch is your uncle and you can come to me if you want to talk about it I know I am younger then you but I will listen and don't worry I wont tell anyone' 'thanks and I will hold you to that offer.'

Thran and the boys were playing the game when he said 'can you believe it someday we might have cards our self' then of course Sinnead had to make them all sad. Annoying prick that he is. 'hey we have to have a name' D'Jok said. 'how about the snow kids' I said 'yeah I like that' Rocket said then everyone was agreeing. My phone went off so I answered it.

I walked to the back of the ship. 'hello?' I asked. 'hey Shannon' it was Benett? 'hey Ben whats up' 'I thought I told you not to call me that!' 'yup you did but would you prefer Benny' 'no Ben it is and I was calling to wish you luck and remember if you need us just call' 'will do, thanks how is everyone' 'good we are preparing for the next match' 'cool tell them I'm rooting for them' 'trust me we know except for when we are versing your team' 'only if we beat the red tigers'

'you will do great' I heard Artie in the back ground saying 'let me talk to her' and it sounded like he was jumping up and down. 'tell Artie I will talk to him later we are almost at the Wombas planet, oh and any actual edible food on this planet' 'the bread' 'thanks Ben very helpful!' 'bye Shannon' 'bye' I hung up and put it back in my pocket. I went back to the others when Clamp came in.

'we are going in for a landing, buckle up' he then went out. 'you hear that Sinead buckle it!' Micro-ice said. I laughed at that and Sinnead glared at me. I held my hands up in defeat 'I am so sorry I laughed' I said to him sarcastically.

When we landed we went to the hotel and put our stuff there seeing as we had to go to dinner with the Wombas people. Everyone was talking at the table and Micro-ice was talking about the food since he was sitting next to me and he has been nice to me I pulled a breakfast bar out of my pocket and nudged him he looked at me and I pointed –with my eyes- to the breakfast bar.

He smiled brightly and took it devouring it in seconds. I tried the Wombas food and decided it is better than the cooks at the pirates place. I quickly ate it when I was finished the snow kids were looking at me, I blushed and said 'it is actually nice' 'I'll take your word for it' Thran said. Shuffling his food around his plate I pulled out another breakfast bar and handed it to him. Who much like Micro-ice smiled and devoured it.

After dinner I went outside and just sat there looking at the wild life recording it all on my camera –thank you Corso- it started getting dark so I went back to my hotel room and changed getting straight into bed.

When I woke up I had a long shower since I couldn't sleep I woke up about four and just had a shower till five I put on my clothes and did my hair in a side Dutch braid again (like the way Katniss has it in the hunger games movie) clipping my side fringe up so it would be easier to play football this way. I looked at the clock and it was only six the game doesn't even start for another six hours! I decided to walk around the hotel. I bumped into Rocket.

'hey Rocket cant sleep either' he shook his head. Me and Rocket started talking and before we knew it Arch called us all to get changed for the game. I went back to my room and grabbed my sports bag. I went down to the lobby where Arch was waiting for us all. We set off to the locker room and me and Mei went to one side and the boys went to the other. After we got changed my phone beeped and I saw the message was from all the pirates. 'good luck we are rooting for you' I sent back 'thanks guys xx miss you '

We all went up to Arch and sat around him. He gave us the pep talk and sadly Micro-ice couldn't play. I am way too lazy to describe the game.

Near the end the Womba hurt me but it didn't really hurt I had worse, I was on the floor and Rocket came running over he knelt by my head and said 'Shannon are you ok' 'yeah but I think my leg is broke' I tried to sit up 'scratch that my leg is broke' Arch talked to me in the comms thing and apparently we won the game since that foul was just plain awful.

I was on the table-bed thing and Simbai came in 'maybe I can help' she patched up my leg and we went home, Mei got my things out of the hotel room because I couldn't walk and the crutches was on the plane. When we were almost on Akillion we saw the police.

We got out and they showed Arch a picture of me and he said 'we are looking for this girl she ran away from her parents.'

**Dun dun dunnnnnn. So is it longer then the others? Just joking but I hope you liked it yeah I know horrible aren't for putting a cliff hanger especially since her parents are on earth and… dead yup they are dead but I hoped you liked it anyway **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello again yeah well just clearing up any confusion from a person who will remain nameless that pm me saying this was a crap and some other colourful language story that Shannon is taking the place of Tia but there will be a lot more action and the person who will remain nameless if you don't like my story don't read it no one is forcing you to because that was just mean and rude what you said **

I was very confused seeing as I was kidnapped and my parents are dead. 'sorry but I cant really run away from people who are dead' 'your parents are dead?' D'Jok asked. I nodded my head. 'how come you didn't tell us' 'it's not something you just come out with to people you barely know, no offence guys'

They replied with 'none taken' then Thran said 'so when I asked you were Artie your brother and you replied of sorts you were adopted by his parents' I nodded accepting that because saying Sonny Blackbones a wanted criminal adopted me may get me put into prison. I turned to the police and said 'who exactly are my supposed parents that I ran away from?' 'the Obium moon ambassadors' 'never met them, by any chance was the man who reported this named Artegor Nexus' 'yes' 'he wants me off the team'

Arch looked at me and nodded as if to say I believe you. 'we still have to bring you in for questioning and seeing any adopted parents might help' 'but I haven't done anything wrong!' 'you still have to come' Mei passed me my bag. I turned to them all and said 'don't think you have gotten rid of me I am coming back, one way or another' I added under my breath.

I got onto the police thing and phoned Artie immediately 'hey Artie' 'whats up Shannon' 'oh you know getting arrested nothing unusual' 'What! Why?' 'apparently I ran away from my parents even though they are dead could you send in Benett you know my adopted dad' 'oh cause Sonny cant come in cause he's a wanted criminal I get ya,' I faced palmed at this 'ok I will come with Benett' 'ok see you soon'

I was at the police station a total of two days until they let me go. Thankfully it was Artie and Corso dropping me off. When we were halfway to Akillion when we heard Callie on the tv. 'and now we are in the middle of an exciting match between the snow kids and the red tigers! But where is Shannon?' 'stop the space ship' I shouted. It came to an immediate stop.

'whats a matter' Artie asked, 'is there a faster way to get me to Akillion'.' 'ten minutes if we travel in the escape pod, but that is too dangerous only a mental person would get in it' Corso said. I grabbed my bag and ran for the escape pod. They were of course chasing me. 'Shannon don't it's too dangerous' Artie shouted. 'please I live for risks I will be fine, watch the second half of the match and you will see me' 'Shannon get back here' 'not gonna happen Corso' I got into the escape pod and pressed the planet which said Akillion on. 'bye guys I will be playing in that game' I then pressed the red button.

I got to the planet in record time changing in the pod before running to find the stadium, I found it and found the training rooms, in time to hear Sinnead say 'what you going to do about it replace me, with who' I smiled and stepped in 'how about me?' I asked. 'Shannon' Rocket said 'didn't think I would let you lose with out me did ya'

'how did you get here and what about the police' 'a cramped escape pod, don't worry I was coming back anyway the police had released me and that was just the faster way' I said and smiled. My phone then went I answered it and Artie said 'Shannon are you dead, alive where are you' he shouted it and I forgot to take my phone off speaker so everyone heard. 'no need to shout I am alive and you are on speaker, on accident before you ask say hi to the snow kids'

'hey guys' 'hey Artie' Micro-ice, Thran, D'Jok and Ahito replied. 'ok bye artie tell Corso I said sorry' he started protesting so I hung up. 'Corso?' Micro-ice asked. 'Corso' I agreed.

In the game I managed to score a goal and I was surrounded by the boys congratulating which I started laughing at we got back into positions and a while later scored another goal and then I was fouled I went up into the air and back down landing on my back. I fell unconscious for a minute then snow landed on my head and I woke up with Rocket hovering over me with Thran the other side and D'Jok having a go at the red tigers.

I smiled at them and they both helped me up we got a penalty and Rocket took it scoring perfectly. D'Jok got the breath and he scored the final goal. We celebrated for a minute on the field and then we got changed we went to the bar place and everyone celebrated with there family's while Rocket stood by the window and I sat on the couch. Then Callie interviewed me and D'Jok but I sat back down while D'Jok talked.

Then the doors opened and I saw Artie, Corso and Benett walk in I had a huge smile on my face and ran up to then hugging them all after I hugged Corso he hit me on the back of my head 'hey what was that for' I said rubbing my head 'that escape pod was unsafe' 'I'm safe right' he nodded and I smiled and hugged him again. 'what are you guys doing here' 'we wanted to see you after your victory and Sonny sent you this' Corso said and he handed me a box. It had a necklace in it with a locket on top. I opened it and saw the picture we took a week after Sonny adopted me, it was of me and Artie chasing each other while Benett, Sonny and Corso were in the back ground laughing at us it looked like a family picture.

I felt my eyes tearing up and looked up I hugged them all and said 'tell Sonny I said thank you' 'tell him yourself' Artie said. I must have looked confused because they brought me outside and I saw Sonny's coat and squealed running up and hugging him. Then I hit him on the head. 'do you know what would happen if someone caught you' he chuckled and I hugged him again.

'how long are you guys here' 'we have to go now' Sonny said. 'ok see you guys at the next pirate match' I hugged them all and said goodbye. Going back into the pub later on me and Mei said goodnight to everyone and went to bed she was really nice to talk to and she sort of took on a roll of big sister.

We went asleep and when I woke up I did the normal routine and packed my bag and got onto the plane seeing as we were going to the Rykers planet. I fell back asleep on the plane and didn't wake up till I heard people awing. I woke up to see all the snow kids looking at me. 'what are you awing about' I said. Mei answered 'you, you look so small and like a little kid with your hair down' 'so you Aww at me' they nodded. 'All-righty then.'

Me and Micro-ice started messing about with my camera and he introduced everyone on the team until he stopped at Mei turning into a love sick fool. 'I'm bored' I suddenly exclaimed. Everyone jumped at my sudden out burst. 'read a book' Thran said. 'have you got one' 'yeah here' he handed me a metal thing. 'this isn't a book this looks like a lightsaber' 'open it' I opened it. 'oh it is a book a futuristic book' 'where are you from twenty first centaury' 'you have no idea' I mumbled.

When we arrived everyone was having hard time breathing except for me it might be because this reminded me of earth's smell. Then there was the interview and everyone found out Rocket was Arch's nephew. Basically we lost the game sadly. Everyone was in the changing room looking moody and I was just sitting there smiling. I think D'Jok had enough of my smiling because he snapped at me 'why are you smiling we lost' 'it proves we cant win them all but we did great yes we never got any goals what so ever but we worked as a team we didn't play being selfish we tried like actually tried that's better then getting back after the first half and not bothering.'

Arch chose that moment to walk in 'I completely agree you did try but Shannon little less happy please' I nodded and started to fake cry 'no we lost it's the end of the world no' I then fell to the floor stamping my fists I stopped and looked up 'better?' 'much' we both smiled and started laughing eventually everyone joined in.

We got back on the ship and everyone went back to being moody so I started talking to myself 'yeah I know there sad we lost' (normal me **other me**) **'yeah I know but they should at least get a cookie' **'I agree where are the cookies' **'ask them' **'never' then everyone looked at me weirdly. 'what haven't you ever had an argument with yourself!' they shook there heads.

'first sign of going crazy is talking to yourself, check. Second sign is arguing with yourself, check. Final sign losing the argument to yourself, check! She crazy' Micro-ice said. I started laughing 'I am not crazy but I have to talk to someone' as soon as I said that my phone went off. 'good timing'

'hello' 'Hey Shannon its Sonny' 'oh hi Sarah' 'your with someone and the best name you can come up with is Sarah really I am male' 'yup I know' 'well we wanted to say we are sorry you lost' 'why are you sorry and it don't matter you cant win them all besides now we just have to work twice as hard' 'ok good luck did you know you will be versing us' 'ha ha yeah I know ready to get your butt whipped' 'think its you who is getting your butt whipped' 'ok see ya Sarah good luck for the next bit' 'oh yeah versing the shadows well I will see ya Shannon' 'yeah bye Sarah tell Artie and everyone I said hi' I hung up.

I walked over to Rocket 'I lost there trust its my fault we lost' he said. 'it all work out its not just your fault its all of ours' 'to them I'm just the coach's nephew' 'you know that's not true Rocket Arch is harder on you then the rest of us' 'please Shannon just leave me alone' I sighed and walked away.

When we got back to Akillion we had to drop our things of and meet in the debriefing room. When we got into the debriefing room Arch was about to start but I raised my hand and said 'coach Rocket isn't here' we looked for him but couldn't find him so I gave up and went to bed knowing he wasn't here.

The next morning we had to go straight to training and it was me and D'Jok first we got in and used the breath but the second time it hurt to use it and we fell to the floor. Simbai checked us over but she said nothing was wrong. 'Believe me what we felt was not fine at all, right Shannon' D'Jok said trying to get me to back him up but I just looked anywhere but at him.

'you resent me for Rocket right, hold on Shannon you cant blame us because Rocket split town.' 'you and everybody else never excepted him as captain even before you knew he was Arch's nephew, even less as a friend! You never even excepted me when me and Artie went to the bar to ask for directions you all acted as if I never existed but now because I am on your team and have the breath I am suddenly good enough to talk to.'

He looked stumped for a reply and I think I even saw a bit of guilt in his eyes and then Arch walked in 'heard there was a few injuries' Simbai said 'nothing serious Arch I don't think so anyway' Arch then walked up to us. 'sir is there any news on Rocket' I asked 'none he didn't go home that's for sure do any of you know where he might have went' I thought back to the cave in the show and realised me and Artie went past it on the way to the bar. 'none sir' D'Jok said then they both looked at me 'no sorry no clue' D'Jok was staring at me with the I-know-you-are-lying look

We went to get changed and I went straight to my room and got changed I left my coat off and walked to the TV room. 'Hey Thran whats up' 'not much the pirates-shadows game is starting soon' 'Shit that's on soon' 'yeah' 'thanks' I went to the hallway and called Artie 'Artie I might not be able to come to the game Rocket ran away and I think I know where he is' 'does this include going outside' 'yeah' 'don't you dare! I saw the weather report' 'I'll be fine I will phone you as soon as I am in and if I make it back in time then I will come to the see the end of the game bye Artie' I hung up with out waiting for a reply.

I went into my room, did I mention I share with Mei. I put on my coat and Mei said 'why are you putting on your coat?' 'I'm cold' I lied through my teeth. I started walking down the hall and passed D'Joks room he came out and said 'where are you going the match is this way' 'just for some fresh air be there in a minute' I then continued walking and was about to run outside when Micro-ice grabbed my arm pulling me back and D'Jok said 'don't know where Rocket is then' 'no I am going for a walk'

'that's mental have you seen the weather' I raised my eyebrow at him. 'dude I am looking at it right now' I then pulled free of Micro-ice's grip and ran outside I kept running until I got to the cave I didn't even realise the boys had been following me until I turned around and saw them. Then when we saw Rocket they had the touchy feely moment and we went back to Arch academy. When we got there, there were twenty minutes left of the game. 'I am having a shower' I announced then went to the bathroom in my room and locked the door where I used the transporter.

I transported to the type of room we were in last time and said 'so how's the game going' Sonny saw me and said 'bad' I nodded and went up to the screen next to Sonny and saw they had a penalty kick. 'come on guys you can do it!' I said into Sonny's mike thing. Guess not, they lost. Then they disappeared. I said bye to them all and went back home I had a shower and changed into my PJ's. (if you have ever watched victorious episode when they go to Yerba then it is Tori's PJ's)

I felt sad so I went to get a snack. I walked into the kitchen and went into the fridge grabbing a chocolate bar and a bottle of OJ. I walked into the TV room and all the boys were there booing. I was very confused until I saw the pirates on the TV then Callie started talking 'and now we have exclusive pictures of the pirates coach Sonny Blackbones and if you look closely you will see a certain snow kid hugging him are they related perhaps?' I look at the picture and see me.

How did they get these my mouth dropped open and I dropped the orange juice. Everyone turned to me and D'Jok said 'you were at the pirates game'

**Oh my gosh what will happen next will her secret come out or will the team still not know is Shannon that good at making excuses or is this a step too far :P hope ya like it and if you don't please don't pm me nasty messages**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so this is the moment you have been waiting for… lol jokes but I hope you like it **

'psh me at the pirates game please I was just having a shower see my hair is still wet' then Arch came in 'Shannon office now' I winced at his tone and followed him.

'Shannon how was you there?' 'Sir please if I tell you can you promise that information is staying between us I don't want the others to know' he nodded so I told him about me being from earth getting kidnapped and of how I know the pirates. 'ok why didn't you tell me before' 'I thought you wouldn't let me be on the team and… I just wanted to stay on it so badly it's like you guys are my family and it is so nice actually being wanted'

'ok Shannon but we have to come up with a story for the press' 'I have an idea' I pulled out my phone and dialled Artie' number. 'Hey Artie seen the news' 'yep trouble isn't it' 'yep here with Arch' 'Sonny said he was going to sort it' 'are you with Sonny right now' 'yeah' 'give him the phone' 'yeah Shannon' 'Hey Sonny ok don't shout' 'oh-Kay?' 'I told Arch everything' I said quickly 'and we need to think of something to tell Callie' 'are you with Arch now' 'yep in his office' 'put it on speaker' 'Kay' I put it on speaker.

'Hello Arch my name is Sonny Blackbones' 'hello Sonny nice to meet you well I think we need to come up with a solution any ideas' 'how about a rouge technoid robot tried to kill her while she was watching the match and I saved her but what I am worried about is how they got those pictures' 'perfect idea and perhaps there were cameras in the room' 'yes I will have to check that out next time' then I said 'I will call Callie see ya' I tried walking away but both Sonny and Arch stopped me saying 'not so fast' I groaned quietly and turned around 'yes?' I asked.

'you aren't getting out of it that easy' Sonny said. 'Why not?' I asked 'because you went out into the snow during a blizzard' 'I agree' Arch said. 'How about a grounding' sonny suggested. 'What now?' I said in a surprised voice. 'yes that could work' Arch said. 'about a week?' Sonny asked 'yeah I think that is a great idea' Arch agreed.

'fine man you guys sound like parents' 'no but we are your guardians' 'fine but what about the snow kids what we going to say to them' 'just say… I don't know' I know 'I know how about we say when I got into my room a technoid robot was there and it transported me to the football stadium' 'good enough I'm getting proud of you Shannon' Sonny said. 'thanks Sonny I will see ya next time yeah' 'yeah bye Shannon and Arch' 'oh and tell Artie, Benett and Corso I said hi' 'k bye'

I looked at Arch and he shook his head amused 'so am I really grounded?' I asked 'yes' I sulked. 'fine do you wanna call Callie or should I' 'I will you can go explain to the others' 'but… but' I was left floundering but was pushed out his office and went to the TV room 'what did Arch say' Thran asked 'I'm grounded you guys are so lucky you are older' 'wait your grounded' I sighed nodding 'technically I am under age and he talked to my adoptive parents and they agreed so cant go outside, oh and Callie is coming soon'

'are you going to get changed out of your PJ's then' Mei asked 'nope' I said popping the p. 'but you are going to be on TV' 'yup in my PJ's which are actually quite cool' she laughed and went to get changed. Everyone else was glaring at me 'what?' I asked. 'why were you there you should have been in your room' 'that's why Callie's coming so I can tell her the truth you can find out then I'm sorry guys' 'why cant you just tell us now' 'I don't want to repeat it twice'

D'Jok scoffed and I said to him 'if you really wanted to know they you wouldn't complain when I tell you that you will get to know' 'wise words Shannon' Callie said from behind me entering the room. 'Arch said he wanted this done in his office' I nodded and followed her. When we were in there and everyone was comfortable Callie then said 'so tell us what you were doing there'

'well it started near the end of the pirates match me, Micro-ice, D'Jok and Rocket had went into the TV room to watch it but I wanted to get a shower and I could watch the rerun of it later on anyway, so when I was going to my room a technoid robot started chasing me I don't know how it got into the building but it was here and next thing I know I was at the stadium of the game it must have used a device to transport us or something I'm not sure. I think it was trying to kill me because it just kept chasing me firing the gun things at me when Sonny Blackbones came round the corner and lets just say if it wasn't for him I most likely wouldn't be alive right now' I said letting a fake tear seep out of my eye and wiping it away pretending to be embarrassed.

'That must have been a horrible ordeal' Callie said, I nodded agreeing with her 'well it looks like Sonny Blackbones isn't as bad as technoid make him out to be I think I will be staying away from the technoid robots for a while this is Callie Misty reporting from Akillion' the camera went off and the snow kids were still staring at me. Callie turned to me and said 'thank you Shannon for the exclusive I must be going now' 'bye Callie' we all chorused. Arch looked at me and nodded his head leaving a small smile on his lips as if to say good acting I smiled back at him.

'Ok kids I think it is time for bed' Arch said and we all groaned I smirked slightly and said 'hey Micro-ice want me to reset your alarm clock' 'No! Never! Don't touch it! Night everyone' he then ran off into his room screaming like a mad one.

**All seems well right… yeah well this is Galactik football do you really think it will last? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I just wanted to say thank you to all the reviews if I didn't reply then I am sorry and I hope you like this chapter and thank you again for the review I was having a bad day so seeing them made me happy! **

We went to bed and yeah well we slept that is what you do when you go to bed. When I woke up the next morning it wasn't straight to training which surprised me so I went to the TV room and realised something important… I haven't had anything sugary on this planet I didn't even manage to eat the chocolate last night so I am going to look for some god help everyone when I do have some that's for sure.

I got up and went to the kitchen where the rest of the snow kids were including Ahito but he was obviously asleep. I went to the fridge and grabbed a bar of chocolate and ate it fast. I started laughing uncontrollably and pointing at the snow kids they all looked very confused I then jumped on top of the table trying to reach the ceiling but couldn't reach.

Before you ask I have no control over what I do when I have had sugar. I sat down on the table and started crying Mei came up to me and said 'whats a matter why are you crying' I sniffed and said 'I cant reach the ceiling' I then jumped of the table laughing again and snuck up behind Micro-ice and stole his chair running around the kitchen with it while he was chasing me. I saw Rocket and he is really tall you know.

I stopped still and put down the chair and bowed at rockets feet chanting 'oh giant, oh giant please don't kill us please giant oh giant' then Micro-ice came next to me and I pointed at him looking at Rocket 'there eat the leprechaun he is very dangerous his real name is lil Emmett' I then started jumping again then felt really tired and crashed.

When I woke up Simbai was dabbing my head with a wet cloth I groaned at sat up 'and that is why I am not aloud sugar' lying back down. They started laughing and I joined in then D'Jok said 'so no more sugar' I looked at him like he was the devil with my mouth hanging open but I didn't get my way since everyone agreed with him.

After a while we headed for the gym doing warm ups well when I say we I mean me I didn't really have anyone I could see on this planet everyone else was heading out to see there families I sighed thinking I will never see my birth family again not just because I was kidnapped but they were dead. Oh my god how could I forget when I was kidnapped I had a picture of my family in my pocket I quickly ran up to my room.

I searched through all my clothes till I found the clothes I wore on earth I searched the pocket then found the picture crumbled at the bottom I pulled it out and flattened it sitting down in my wardrobe leaning against the wall (it's a walk in she and Mei share it) I felt a tear fall down my cheek and wiped it away harshly. The picture was one where my mom and dad were hugging each other then my brothers tickling me while my dog was licking my face.

This time the tears fell quickly I heard my bedroom door open and close and Mei came in the closet 'there you are' she said softly. I looked up and she saw me crying. She sat down next to me putting her arm around me 'whats the matter' I showed her the picture 'that's my family' I said pointing to everyone individually 'my mom, my dad my brothers Dillon, Bradley and William and that's my dog Carla I am never going to see them again they were all killed.'

'what happened' 'there was this man he was a lunatic also our neighbour I was always nice to him you know then one day my parents told me to stop talking to him and my brothers they backed them up and he heard them so when I was out one night he told me that he heard them and I can come live with him we can move away he always treated me like a sister but of course I said no and he said you have no place to go I just killed your family and I thought he was lying but when I got home they were all dead even my dog and it is all my fault'

Mei hugged me and said 'its not your fault you were just being nice and don't worry you have Artie and his family now I know they cant replace your family but me and the guys we all consider you as family and I bet you your family are looking down on you now being very proud of you' I smiled at her and nodded letting her take a tissue and wipe my eyes.

I went to the bathroom and made sure nobody could tell I was just crying. Mei came in and helped me do my hair since I wasn't up to it and she put them into two pigtails with plaits I laughed noticing they made me look like a little girl then we both went outside where Arch told us to meet him he did his little speech and then we all went to get changed.

Long story short we played great Rocket, Mei, Thran and Ahito all got the breath and well we kinda WON the match woohoo. Oh yeah did I forget to mention it was against the Rykers. In the changing room I recorded everyone celebrating and even saw Mei flirt with D'Jok. Guess what next time we get to play the Pirates.

We brought everything onto the ship that night because we had to sleep on that so before we left me and Mei both had Showers. When we got onto the ship Callie was there as well. We didn't do much to be honest just talked it was mainly me and Rocket talking. We had the TV on when the ad for Sonny came up I heard Micro-ice say 'I bet that guy doesn't betray his friends at least' and had to hold back a laugh at how right that statement was.

The ship rocked when something hit it and Arch said 'its nothing just a pirate ship boarding us' then the hatch opened and Artie came in with Ben. 'Artie, Bennie' I squealed and ran up to them hugging them tight like a death grip. Eventually they had to pry me off them 'Shannon we have to breathe' Artie said. I laughed. Then I realised everyone was staring at us and Micro-ice finally said 'you were adopted by pirates' I shrugged and said 'what do you think Artie meant when he said he was a pirates fan through and through besides what wrong with the pirates' I pouted slightly.

'nothing' Rocket insisted with the rest of them but Rocket continued 'just a bit of shock you never mentioned it' 'It never came up' Benny then said 'seems you know Artie but I am captain Bennett so stay in you seats and enjoy the view' they then left which caused me to pout and everyone to laugh at my pout.

Then when we landed Benny came back in and said 'here we are friends the site of the match' I smiled when I was looking out of the window this is where I discovered I had the breath then Micro-ice said 'wow that's a first it's colossal' Artie then came up to then and said 'what do you say to some Galactik football cards,' I rolled my eyes realizing they were of us and went to talk to Benny. 'Wow these of us' Thran said.

'I didn't realize these had come out yet' Micro-ice said. 'they haven't we stole them from the factor…' me and Benny cut him off both saying 'Artie' as in shut up but Benny continued 'our friends don't need to know that' I laughed at Arties face then said to Benny 'when you talk to him like that you remind me of Corso' this made them both laugh and everyone else stare at us like we are crazy well in my defence they haven't met Corso yet.

They showed us to our rooms and Mei said 'its not possible they are just like the Rykers rooms it feels like we're playing there' so Artie said 'that's possible for we did um how do I put this its not them we borrowed it from' 'Artie!' Benett said. I laughed and said to Artie 'next time let Benny do the explaining yeah?' he nodded at me.

I then realized if I am able to get Artie to agree I can go see Sonny. I walked over to Artie dragged him away from the boys promising them it will only take a minute. 'Artie can you take me to see Sonny' 'I don't know' 'what if I ask Arch' 'fine but we cant let Bennett know we will have to sneak away from him' I nodded and said 'follow me I have an idea.'

We first went to Arch where I asked if I could go see my adopted dad thankfully he agreed then me and Artie did some awesome ninja skills to Sonny's space ship we ran in and I saw Sonny talking to Corso but we didn't want to disturb him so me and Artie waited around the corner ears dropping.

I heard Corso say 'they're here Sonny' 'good' 'do you need our help' 'no it's a personal matter' me and Artie then chose that moment to go in 'hey Corso hey Sonny' I said casually. 'Shannon' they both said I ran up to hug them Corso first then Sonny. 'what are you doing here Artie I thought we told Bennett not to let you out of his sight' Corso said. 'I got Artie to help me then we did awesome ninja skills to get here' they laughed at this then Benny came in telling me I had to go, I sighed gave everyone a hug and said bye also saying 'get ready to be beat' I said jokingly. 'hope you are' Artie replied. I laughed and went back to the ship.

**Sorry I didn't have the match in this I also want to warn you I might not be updating as frequently seeing as I have started school today and next week I am taking my YR 9 SAT's but I will try to update as much as possible**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank you for being so understanding about it taking time because of my revising and I found time to upload a chapter so here you go and just a warning Shannon is sick :P**

When I got into the ship everyone was still talking about different stuff and the boys were messing about I felt a smile instantly light up my face but then I saw Clamp and felt sad for him. I remember that device Artie gave me after I told him about the bug I found under clamps training station that Artegor was using basically if someone has a bug in the room it will scramble the signals I should use it to talk to Clamp but I wont have to do that yet seeing as he hasn't been injected yet.

I went to find Clamp. I found him alone in his room and walked to him. 'oh Shannon you startled me' 'hey Clamp' I pulled 'ok Clamp don't panic I know about Bleylock and I don't judge you for it'

'oh thank god Shannon what am I going to do if I continue this you kids could get hurt' 'I know Clamp and we need to think of something but I don't know' then Arch came in and looked at the me in confusion 'oh Artie gave me a torch and I cant seem to get it to work I came to ask Clamp if he could help but guess it's a bit to complex' 'ok well go to bed you have to get up early' I nodded smiling.

I got changed into my PJ's in the bathroom then found Mei and D'Jok talking they stopped when I went in there so I put on my ugg boots and said 'continue I'm gonna look around if Arch shows up to make sure we are in bed please tell him I'm just in the bathroom' they nodded and I left the room making sure the key card was in my sock since I had no pockets.

I started walking around when I was grabbed from behind 'woah!' I exclaimed I looked up and saw…

I looked up and saw Micro-ice 'what the hell dude' 'oh I thought you were Mei' 'you like her don't you' 'wanna talk about it' he shook his head 'well when you do come looking for me I am a girl you know' he nodded and I went into the hallway I saw Arch come around the corner and ran into a room. I turned around and saw Artie and Benett looking at me 'I'm meant to be in bed' I said. They nodded I opened the door to see Arch was gone and waved bye to Artie and Benett.

I walked down the hallway when I had a piercing pain go though my chest where my heart is. I groaned and leant against the wall while the pain was still there it stopped after a minute so I decided to go to bed. But when I got there D'Jok was still there so I just turned straight back around and headed outside. I managed to get around the corner near the ship before my chest hurt again this time the pain was like ten times worst and I couldn't help but let out a little squeal of pain.

I fell on the floor not being able to take my hands away from my chest to soften the impact of the fall I looked up and saw Micro-ice and Artie looking at me through the window of the ship when they saw it was me they ran straight out the door fast.

'Shannon what's a matter?' Artie asked me. 'my chest' I groaned 'it hurts' 'I'll go get dame Simbai' Micro-ice said 'no I'm fine' I said 'you are obviously not fine' Artie said. I groaned again when it felt like someone punched my heart. 'no time' Artie said 'I'll bring you to Corso' Artie picked me up trying not to move me too much and ran inside to find Corso.

'Corso!' he shouted. Corso came running and when he saw me he took my off of Artie and lay me on one of the beds. He turned to Micro-ice 'go get Arch' I groaned and then Corso turned to Artie and said 'get Sonny but tell him to use his hood' Artie nodded again while I groaned in pain. He then turned to me and said 'what happened?' ''don't know my chest started hurting and it feels like someone is punching me there and stabbing my heart' I managed to say in between breaths.

Sonny came in first with his hood up and with Benny and Artie then the rest of the snow kids including Arch, Clamp and dame Simbai. Simbai came up to me and gave me this herbal drink which consequently (not sure what this word means but it sounds smart ) made me fall asleep. When I woke up there was no more pain and the pirates were sitting around me.

'what happened' I asked and Artie jumped up 'Yay your better come on Arch asked me to bring you to the changing rooms when you were awake oh and Mei has brought everything for you come on' he dragged me off after I said bye to everyone and once I got into the changing rooms he said bye and I was surrounded with hugs by everyone. After we got changed we got the pep talk by Arch then we were done we got onto the field.

It wasn't that weird versing them because I got the breath in a match versing them if I remember correctly which I do. They fouled D'Jok but then they helped him up that's the pirates I know and love I was shaking my head at them slightly smiling. Rocket got the penalty and we had a three point pass and scored it was so much fun though. But then Mei flirted with D'Jok and made Micro-ice sad I went over to him and patted him on the back saying 'it's alright you know don't let it get to you or distract you I don't even think D'Jok notices she is flirting ok' he looked down at me –yup that's right I'm shorter then Micro-ice who is incredible short- smiled giving me and one armed hug.

We got back into positions and I was passed the ball almost immediately I passed it to Mei who passed it to Micro-ice who then back megged a pirate he then tried to score but missed and D'Jok got the ball after it rebounded from the goalie and kicked it to Rocket who tried to score but the goalie caught it throwing it to another pirate who then kicked it into our goal but was stopped by a sleeping Ahito.

Ahito threw the ball at D'Jok or Micro-ice not entirely sure but they went to head butt it at the same time but they ended up hitting heads and a pirate got the ball who threw his arms up as if to say "what the heck aren't you meant to play as a team" he kicked it in our goal and scored I was smiling at them and whispered a good job to the person who was behind me who put his thumbs up at me then Arch spoke in my ear 'shannon I know there family but please remember you are a snow kid' 'through and through Arch just being a good sport' I replied and he sighed.

It was then half time and Arch shouted at us I tuned out after he said 'I want to see a more aggressive offence' Callie came in and said 'excuse me has anyone seen my robot cam' I replied 'I saw it last night it was going into Clamps room why don't you use a back up' she nodded 'thanks Shannon and good luck for next half' I nodded smiling slightly.

I had a drink of water before playing again my chest started hurting again but it was only mild so I ignored it. In the second half Micro-ice got the breath and we won four to 1 but as we were celebrating a voice said 'Technoid in the house evacuate stadium code blue' then we all ran to get onto the ship in time. As soon as we were there the pain in my chest got stronger but before I could sit down Simbai gave me another drink 'it dims down the pain' she said I looked at her confused and the others were now staring at us 'I saw it on the screen Shannon you should have told us' she then walked off.

I drank it fast loving the fact it caused the pain to cease. Everyone was staring at me 'what do I something on my face' I asked they shook there heads and resumed talking to each other I had no one to talk to *sigh* so I decided to go and talk to Clamp. I got up and went to where Arch and Clamp was flying the plane 'hey Clamp can you help me with something I bought this thing on the pirates planet and I have no idea how to get it working' 'yeah if that's ok with Arch' 'yeah sure its fine with me but don't be too long'

Clamp followed me to my bunk and I grabbed the device that jumbles signals out of my bag I put the on switch on then turned to Clamp 'Clamp this device stops any signals from getting to Bleylock so right now he probably thinks you are sleeping and I know where the antidote is but it's on Genesis so we cant help you unless we win the matches and get to Genesis' he nodded. 'Shannon you can't help me what if he targets you next' 'please he doesn't even know I know it will be fine' he nodded so I turned off the device.

I then presumed acting 'oh so that is the on switch sorry I wasted your time Clamp I thought that was there for decoration' 'oh it's ok Shannon I should be going now' I smiled at him and he went back to Arch I sighed and leaned against the bunk. When I did the pain immediately shot up again and I staggered to the floor I was holding my chest as it started hurting more and my head suddenly had a massive head ache I touched my head where I felt liquid and when I looked at my hand it was blood.

I tried calling out for help but it didn't work I started seeing black spots so I raised my voice and opened my mouth actually screaming 'HELP!' finally I saw feet and I heard a gasp and my head fell to the floor and everything had gone to black.

**Oh my gosh whats a matter with Shannon… will we find out or will it forever be a mystery lol :P hope ya like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So hey guys nice to see ya well not technically cause that would be weird anyway I hope you like it and any links just make sure you get rid of spaces but if the links don't show up just comment and I will send you the link hope ya like it**

When I woke up I was in my room and all of the boys was in Mei's bed asleep while Mei was sitting on the chair next to me holding my hand. 'What the?' when I said that Mei woke up and said 'Shannon your awake, dame Simbai Shannon's awake' that woke all the boys up and Simbai, Arch and Clamp came rushing in 'what happened why did I black out' 'it's ok Shannon it was from too much stress you have to stay in bed for a week' I gaped 'a week but the football match its in a couple days' Arch then intervened 'I have talked to the team and they think they will be fine with out you'

'but…' I was about to protest but Clamp then said 'No Shannon too much stress you have to stay in bed' 'but that's boring and I am not stressed why on earth would I be stressed I am perfectly fine nothing to be stressed about' 'no Shannon and that's an order you will not be playing' Arch said to me. I felt like crying but I didn't of course. 'so why would you be stressed' D'Jok asked 'I'm not stressed there is nothing to be stressed about' I said lying through my teeth knowing I was stressed about the whole Bleylock thing. Then I looked at Simbai 'can't I just stay in bed today then I should be fine by the match' she shook her head.

I pouted 'ok kids training now and you stay in bed Shannon if I find out you have so much as stuck one foot out of that bed then you will be in bed for two weeks' I sighed and nodded sadly. So I have to stay in bed when they left my laptop (the one you see in the episodes like that hologram type things) beeped I opened it and moved the desk so it was hovering over the bed. I smiled when I saw Artie 'hey Artie whats up' 'not much wait… why are you in bed'

'I'm not allowed to leave it I may have collapsed on the plane ride home and now I have to stay in bed for a week because apparently it is stress the reason I collapsed I cant even play in the football game against you guys' 'wait you collapsed?' I nodded 'I'm telling Sonny' 'no don't tell Sonny' then Sonny showed up behind Artie with Corso 'don't tell Sonny what?' Sonny asked I silently groaned 'nothing important' I said but he looked at Artie for an explanation.

'Shannon collapsed on the plane ride to Akillion and apparently it is from stress' 'what?' 'yeah and now I cant play in the football match against you guys so we're gonna be one player down' 'don't focus on the match get better and don't be so stressed. I don't want to lose you' the others nodded in agreement. I nodded and turned off my laptop.

The days went by me bored out of my mind at then it was finally the day of the match it was also the first day I was allowed out of bed for the first time. I got changed hiding my snow kid's uniform underneath my baggy jeans and baggy top. I headed to the place where Arch, Clamp and Simbai watches the game and took a seat near Arch. The first half was ok but Arch looked desperate so before he went to go talk to the team.

I said 'Arch put me in please I'm doing fine and if you do I will willingly spend the rest of the week in bed please I feel fine ask Simbai she can see on the screen' he looked at Simbai 'she is fine and if it gets bad we can just bring her back in' Arch then said 'you wont be able to get dressed in time' I took off my baggy top and jeans to reveal my snow kids outfit then took off my boots and opened my bag taking out my trainers putting them on 'you knew I was going to say yes' 'no but I hoped'

We headed down to the changing rooms to hear D'Jok saying 'Rocket you need to work twice as hard seeing as Shannon isn't here' 'don't need to worry about that anymore D'Jok' I said out loud. They turned and saw me. 'missed me' 'Shannon but you cant what if you get too stressed again' Ahito asked 'don't worry about me Ahito besides if I am getting too stressed Simbai is going to pull me out but I have to stay in bed for the rest of the week'

They nodded and we got ready for the second half when we got to play Rocket was hurt I know it was accidental but I ran straight for Rocket while Micro-ice was scoring nobody else had noticed. I knelt by his head 'Rocket are you ok' 'no it hurts' when he said this suddenly everyone noticed something was wrong and he was on the medical bed my heart started hurting again but I was determined to help win I heard Arch in my ear 'Shannon Simbai told me about your chest' 'Coach I'm fine promise just worried for Rocket I'll be fine I promise' 'fine'

We played the last half of the match and won. When we got down I remembered the device I put in my shoe to deactivate robots so I went straight into the vent and used it on them as soon as I stepped out at the other end I got there before Artie and Benett so that was good. When Artie did show up I said 'guys your getting slow' I teased them. Artie came up to me and gave me a hug then said 'go back to bed I forgot about that' 'I'm going I'm going' I then turned to the pirate players 'good match guys' 'we're sorry about Rocket it wasn't on purpose' Steven said 'I know don't worry well bye' I said bye to them and went back to the changing rooms.

Not before Micro-ice came out of the vent following me 'you were there the whole time' 'yeah knew there would be a show' I laughed 'lets hope Rockets ok Micro-ice you were great scoring that goal' 'Aww shucks your making me blush' I laughed at this 'you sound like your from Texas' 'where?' I sighed at this 'never mind lets go before Arch starts wondering where we are'

Everyone was teasing him in the locker room and I laughed 'guys he does need rest you know' 'forgot about that' D'Jok said rubbing the back of his neck 'and so do you' Arch said sneaking up behind me 'Aww I thought you forgot about that wait I know' I went to the sofa where D'Jok was sitting since he was the only one and lied down on it with my feet firmly resting on it so my knees were up but my head was down on a cushion 'happy' I asked 'good enough' he sighed.

We were watching the news when they said we need to win at least one match against the Shadows I gulped when I heard that I remember the person who made me stop talking and lose my voice was the shadows captain. I heard Mei and her mom talking and I wanted to warn Micro-ice and D'Jok but I couldn't do it in front of her so I came up with a plan.

'hey Micro-ice D'Jok can you help me move something I tried but its too heavy and I would ask Thran and Ahito but Ahito would most likely fall asleep and it would crush Thran' 'hey!' I heard Ahito shout 'sorry but its true' 'no wor…' he trailed of falling asleep 'see what I mean' 'fine come on then' they both got up and followed me outside. When we got around the corner I stopped I turned to them 'guys listen please believe me and promise to let me finish before you storm off please' 'oh-Kay?' Micro-ice said.

'ok so Mei's mom wants Mei to become an actress and her mom is trying to force you two apart so that Mei can become an attacker and get spotted by agents but Mei doesn't want to because she would feel guilty but she cant say no to her mom and I need you guys not to fall for her charm because if you do then catastrophe would hit please trust me' 'I believe you' Micro-ice said. We looked at D'Jok 'me too why would you lie about this' 'thank you guys' I hugged them both 'ok it is official you guys are the older brothers I always wanted'

'what cool' Micro-ice said 'no funny and nice' they laughed and hugged me too. We went back to the restraint well they did I went to check on Rocket when I got there he had a fever so I got a flannel and soaked it with cold water before wringing it out and placing it on his head. When I saw his farther Norata by the door 'hi you must be Rockets farther Norata is it' 'yes I am his father how is he' 'he was shaken up but dame Simbai said he should get better soon he would be happy to see you'

'he can see me as much as he wants to by coming home and working for me' 'with all do respect sir he's happy here' 'theres the proof this sport is unlucky what more does he need to realise it does he need to lose a leg like me? I got to go' 'sir he needs you, you cant just leave him like this' 'he just left me in the shop like everyone else like Arch did like his mother did' 'his mother sir Rocket never told me about his mother' 'I'm not surprised she left when he was born to pursue her acting career the flower business wasn't good enough for her' 'Rocket never knew his mother?' 'Rocket never had a mother take good care of him young lady I give up' what does he think I am his girlfriend eww he is 4 years older then me!

Then Norata left leaving Rocket behind. I left to go to bed when I got there I had a shower and changed going straight to sleep when I woke up the next morning I immediately got into my training gear and went to the debrief room I sat on the sofa waiting for everyone to come in when they did Arch immediately started talking 'I hope you all had a good time at planet Akillion because starting from today no one is allowed to step foot outside players and technical staff included all of our attention needs to be focused on the two coming matches and nothing can be allowed to distract us' he said that last part looking directly at me and Micro-ice.

'why are you looking at us for?' Micro-ice and I asked he ignored us and continued 'Clamp and I have devised a training program for the coming days to correct the number of faults for all of you because contrary of what you may think you still have faults' 'that's what I keep telling them sir' Micro-ice said 'and you have more then everyone else Micro-ice' this made Thran and Mei laugh. 'to beat the shadows we have to be perfect if not more otherwise we can say goodbye to the final sixteen any questions'

'What about Rocket sir?' D'Jok asked 'we have devised a training program for Rocket as well D'Jok.' We all nodded at this 'what about Shannon?' Micro-ice asked "big mouth" I mouthed at him. 'oh yes thank you for reminding me Clamp has made this necklace it will monitor her heart and beep loudly if she is too stressed' he then threw me a necklace which I caught and put on.

'ok now lets get to work' (ok I cant describe the training program so just follow this link http:/ www . you tube . com/ watch? v=f8A 3_ykabk c&feature= g-user-u&context= G2e5 e3f3 UCG XQYb cTJ33 Ytaeh W6EB9v 4FqmddLt2wF 6HCLTLoS478 but get rid of spaces and go to 16.00 minutes in and watch till 19.00 minutes in)

We got to go change and since it was late I got into my PJ's and was about to get into bed but I remembered that Sonny was going to be here soon and I groaned I went to Clamps lab sneaking past Clamp who was working on the table thing and hid underneath his table type thing but it was so low I was on my hands and knees when the door opened and I pulled out the device signal scrambler and quickly turned it on just in time for Sonny to say 'you really think you can suck out the snow kids metaflux with this machine Lobnor. How do you know it won't risk hurting them' He made Clamp drop something which made me jump and hit my head they turned there head to me.

**Will Shannon be in trouble? Ok I know in this chapter it says the heart problem is because of her stress but it is not just that you wont find out for a couple more chapters so don't worry if you thought it would include something more oh and just so you know once Sonny and Corso find out… it wont be pretty **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry its been a while I just wanted to thank WickyLEE6 who has been reviewing me from the very first chapter so thank you so much I would also like to thank every other reviewer and if my brother sees this well done Dill he just got two of his gcse results back and has two gcse's in math and science and that SO FAR so well done Dill we all love ya and proud of ya. Hope you guys like this chapter **

I climbed out from under the table with the device when Clamp saw it he said 'oh thank god Shannon you have to be the smartest kid I have ever met' Sonny looked at me confused so Clamp explained everything then we heard a crash and technoid came in 'but I have the device turned on' 'oh silly little child' the professor said coming up to me patting my head which had Sonny shouting 'get off of her' which made the professor who is now going as prof say...

'do you really think we trusted Clamp enough' 'Ison, Shannon run' Clamp said and with that Sonny grabbed my arm and we ran into the vent bumping into Micro-ice. 'Micro-ice what the hell is you doing dude?' I asked 'don't what the hell me, what are you doing and why are you with Sonny Blackbones' 'Micro-ice meet my adoptive dad Sonny meet Micro-ice now Micro-ice do you know a way out?'

'yeah let me ask Thran' he talked to Thran then the technoid robots came through the vent so we just ran we managed to get out of the building and snowboard away we reached the lift we got into that and Micro-ice started questioning me 'how come you never told us Sonny adopted you' 'well that's is definitely something someone says when they first meet someone' I replied sarcastically 'does Arch know?' I nodded to him and he shut up I saw the technoid robots and I started hearing a beeping then I looked down and saw it was my necklace.

'What's that beeping' Sonny asked, Micro-ice answered before I could think of a lie 'Shannon's necklace it beeps when her chest is hurting' 'big mouth' I said to him. We got off the lift when it stopped and ran 'hope your ship is here somewhere' Micro-ice said. Then at that moment the ship opened and then we heard the technoid robots and they hit Sonny me and Micro-ice each took an arm and managed to get him on the ship when Corso took him.

The necklace was still beeping and really started annoying me so I tore it off and put it in my pocket which made it stop. I looked at Micro-ice who looked in shock and Artie then came up to us with Benett. 'hey guys I said' waving my hand in front of Micro-ice 'dude' I said multiple times Artie and Benett tried as well but I ended up slapping Micro-ice on his head. 'what was that for?' he asked annoyed I groaned and then Artie handed me some clothes.

'yay thank you Artie!' I exclaimed happily. I then went to the bathroom and put them on looking at them realizing they were my clothes I wore before I got accepted with Arch (this is the outfit except no spaces http:/ www . poly vore . com /cgi /set? id= 47098514) I exited the bathroom after putting my PJ's in the bin after I took the necklace out and put it in my varsity pocket after all I have the exact same PJ's at Arch academy.

I saw Micro-ice staring at me so I walked over to him 'what is that jacket' he asked 'its called a varsity jacket they don't make them anymore' he nodded his head. I walked over to Corso who had just come out with Micro-ice following me 'how's Sonny?' I asked desperate to know how the man who treated me like a daughter was 'hi to you too and Sonny is fine getting better at least' I smiled at this.

'if it wasn't for you two I don't know what would have happened' he said looking at me and Micro-ice 'can we see him I want to say bye before we leave' Corso nodded we went to see him 'hey Sonny how you doing?' I asked 'been better' I laughed lightly at this 'guess you have to go?' he asked 'yeah the team need us' 'wait I don't want to go' Micro-ice said 'Micro-ice we have to go trust me' 'why being a pirate would be easier' 'no its not sure it looks fun and when I was here I loved it I really did and I'd love to stay but my duty is to Arch and the team'

'who cares about them' 'I do! And you do too your just mad but I told you both about what Mei was planning and do you think at this moment Mei cares where you are? I know D'Jok does right now Mei is probably trying to convince Arch to let her play attacker' 'fine we might as well go' 'that's the Micro-ice I know'

I walked back over to Sonny and gave him a light hug 'bye Sonny you better get well soon' then I hugged Corso who hugged me back tighter 'see ya Corso take care of him' 'bye Shannon make sure you beat those Shadows' I nodded then hugged Benny and Artie 'best behaviour Artie' I said mockingly 'only if you are' I laughed and asked 'so how are we leaving' 'where's your transporter' 'I took it off for a shower' he sighed and said 'come one here we go a one stop trip to Akillion' I hugged him bye and I got in first it was a tight squeeze me and Micro-ice would be facing each other.

Then Micro-ice got in and Artie erased his memory and looked at me 'I'll make an excuse' I said 'bye' 'bye' we got to Akillion in an hour thankfully tomorrow was the match but we had been gone a day so we were in some trouble. It dropped us off then the sleeping Micro-ice woke up 'Shannon where are we?' he asked 'I'll explain inside' he nodded 'why are you wearing shorts' 'inside' I said letting him know I will explain inside. I zipped my jacket up all the way and shoved my hands into my pocket.

Me and Micro-ice then walked in and nobody was in the TV room so we went to the training room and when we entered everyone stared at us 'where have you been?' Arch demanded. 'what are you talking about' Micro-ice asked 'we couldn't have been gone for more then a half hour' 'Half hour! Half hour! You were gone a day!' Arch boomed and I winced slightly.

'And what are you wearing' Arch asked me 'shorts?' I said well more like asked 'Shorts in this weather' 'um coach can we talk in private please it's about the talk when I got grounded' he nodded realizing it was about the pirates. I told him about what happened minus the Clamp bit I just made it seem like Sonny was coming to see me. 'ok Shannon you are off the hook but you and Micro-ice will be practising until the end of the day go tell him'

I nodded and left I got to the TV room and saw everyone there 'Micro-ice get changed we have to train' he nodded and we both got changed meeting up in the training room to see Arch waiting for us but no Clamp. 'Clamp is feeling under the weather so it will just be you two and I will be taking Clamps place, ok I am going to give you both six robots in there that will be on each of your teams the first team to eleven wins' me and Micro-ice got in but we were so good Arch told us to stop after we both had five goals because it was getting harder to score and then we were in the gym all day.

By the time we were finished me and Arch fell to the floor of the TV room my body was aching so bad I couldn't even move to sit on the sofa everyone else came in and thankfully Rocket picked me up and put me on the sofa 'thanks Rocket' and with that I fell asleep I woke up about two hours later with Mei shaking me and saying 'Shannon you have to go to bed we have to be up early tomorrow.' 'ok Mei' I got up and had a quick shower before changing and getting into bed

**Hey guys hope you liked the chapter and please keep reviewing the review make my day **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so I finished my tests yay! Celebrate! I should be updating more regularly but I do have school still and with school comes homework so… enjoy the chappie **

I nodded and went upstairs quickly showering then changing and finally I did my hair and I slowly fell asleep my dream was terrible the captain of the shadows my second "owner" was there on the field and next thing I know I was getting hit by him and the snow kids just stood there pointing. I woke up to my necklace beeping loudly I ripped it off and pulled my knees to my chest and cried.

Simbai came in she must have heard my necklace beeping so she led me out of the room and walked me into the kitchen and made me a hot chocolate 'thank you Simbai' 'it's ok Shannon now why are you crying' 'can you promise not to tell anyone Arch already knows well he wont know why I'm crying but please don't tell anyone not Arch, not the snow kids please Simbai' 'I promise' so I told her everything including why I was crying she hugged me tight and picked up the necklace putting it around my neck.

She wiped my tears sort of like a mother would do and she helped me get rid of any trace of crying sort of like what Mei did. 'there now I think you should go wake Mei up and tell her to get ready for the match Arch is already waking up the boys' 'ok Simbai' I got up and went to my and Mei's room. 'Mei wake up we have to get ready for the match' she nodded and got up I fixed my hair into a pony tail and clipping my fringe back not being bothered to do something else.

I grabbed my sports bag and walked into the changing rooms I was the only one there so I just got changed and then slowly everyone else started coming in and getting changed when we were all finished we just sat and talked then Arch, Clamp and Simbai came into the room I had my knee's pulled up to my chin and was talking to Thran. Simbai caught my eye and gave me a smile which I returned.

We got out onto the field for the match and the Shadow's Captain saw me and chuckled slightly where as I just glared at him the match started fast and it was alright but we still lost I made my way to the centre of the field and the captain of the shadows gave me a nudge and whispered 'next time stay as a slave might suit you better' I am almost certain all of the snow kids heard him cause they were looking at me and he had whispered it in my ear where the Comm unit was.

We got onto the thing and went down when we were on the bottom floor Ahito looked at me and asked 'what was that about' I just shook my head at him but then the shadows came around the corner and the captain laughed 'didn't she tell you that's a shame thought she would have told her team about her past' then laughed and walked off with Sinnead laughing as well right now everyone was looking at me 'leave it ok' I said. 'no we're your team we should know' D'Jok said 'yes you're my team and I think of you guys as a second family but it's just too hard ok can you just leave it and I'll tell you when I'm ready'

'of course just know we are here for you' Micro-ice said and thankfully the others backed him up including D'Jok. 'thanks guys' I went back to the changing room and just changed into my normal clothes when Mei asked me 'how come you don't wear different clothes like you did wearing the shorts' 'I will if we get to Genesis Akillion is too cold to wear anything other than jeans' she nodded.

I went back to my room after Arch told us we had to win the next match but when I got in there I was ambushed and I fell to the floor when I looked up I saw the professor and two technoid robots he pressed something onto my forehead the place where my side fringe usually covers my head while the two robots held me down but I tell you right now I didn't stop struggling he then said 'you will not tell this to anyone do you understand because if you do lets just say your heart problem is going to get a little bigger ok'

'I'm not going to give up' 'well lets just say I can hear every single word you say so if you think you can tell anyone… lets just say your wont be able to get out of this problem with out the antidote and you wont get the antidote unless Clamp gives us what we want and you keep your nose out of it, understood?' I nodded to him and the technoid robots got up and they all left. Mei then came in the room and said 'what are you doing in the floor' 'I tripped' I replied smiling at her.

Mei and I both went to bed and when we woke up we had to go straight to the training so we went outside on top of the football stadium running. We were then training all afternoon I quite liked it but I got bored fast. Later on we had to get our stuff onto the ship to go to the shadows planet oh joy, note the sarcasm!

We ended up sleeping on the ship using the bunks this was actually a first so when Arch came back in and turned the lights on waking us all up just like my mom used to for school I groaned, turned over and pulled the blanket over my head which then led to Micro-ice pulling it off of me and Thran pulling me out of my bed and put me on the floor saying 'wake up Shannon we have to verse the shadows don't make me scream down your ear' 'fine, fine I'm up why don't you try waking up Ahito' 'fine'

As soon as he said that I crawled into a ball like a dog would before sleeping and I lay down and then D'Jok started tickling me 'come on Shannon up' 'no… no stop I'll get up… please… stop cant breathe' he got up picking me up from my position on the floor as well while everyone was laughing at us in this moment he felt like my brother because that's what he would be once he and Sonny realise that there father and son I would technically be his sister cool right.

**Hey guys I tried to make the relationship between the team better especially between D'Jok and Shannon so I hope ya like it **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry if this chappie is short but I managed to do it today cause I have food poisoning well technically I got it yesterday but I couldn't even stand up yesterday but today I was feeling a little better and I could stand up with out falling so my mom gave me my laptop back so I did this for you hope you like it :D**

We finally landed so I and Mei went to the bathrooms to get changed out of our PJ's and we went back to the others knocking to make sure they were decent then we grabbed our sports bags and left the ship we then stepped on this platform thing that led us to the changing rooms while Arch went to talk to Artegor.

After we were changed Sinead came in and started taunting Micro-ice so I said 'Sinnead you have five seconds to get the hell out of this locker room before I make you' he then turned to me and said 'honestly Shannon I don't know what you are still doing with this team of losers your better then them come play with us' which was weird because in the show he says it to Rocket.

I walked up to him and said 'you know that's not such a bad idea… but why don't you come find me when hell freezes over' I then kneed him where it hurts which made him leave the room with the rest of the shadows. I then turned around to see my team mates looking at me with there mouths open 'what? Mess with me sure, insult my friends well lets just say you better start running' I finished with a smile and everyone group hugged me it was so funny.

I am sorry but I can't be bothered explaining the match but just so you know we won! We were celebrating on the ship when Arch noticed the thing on my head the professor put there 'whats that Shannon' I then heard the professor's voice on my ear 'lie or your heart is about to hurt ten times as bad' 'oh just a bruise while we were running outside I face planted the snow' 'oh ok' he said but I don't think he believed me. Then my phone went I answered it and heard Sonny 'Shannon congratulations with the match 'thanks' Arch looked at me and mouthed "Sonny?" I nodded.

He then took the phone off of me and went to talk to him… well that was ignorant. Afterwards he gave me the phone back after he had hung up and left. When we got back to Akillion we went to the bar place and everyone was celebrating with there families so me and Rocket just looked out of the window and talked. Then Mei dragged me back and said 'you have to get dressed for the party' so I looked wide eyed and asked 'why can't I wear this' 'you have to wear a dress silly'

So I struggled out of her grip and ran with Mei chasing me 'Shannon get back here' 'no!' I ran up to Arch and sat next to him ducking underneath his arm 'hide me' I whispered 'what? Why?' 'Mei wants me to wear a dress' after I said that somebody grabbed me by my waist making me squeal I turned around and say Mei I started struggling but she got Thran to help her so she had grabbed my arms while Thran grabbed my legs 'Thran you went over to the dark side why?'

He just laughed at me he helped Mei carry me to our room and he dumped me onto my bed before leaving and Mei locked the door behind him 'here are two dress choices pick one and put it on' 'actually those are too long if I have to wear one can I pick one from my wardrobe' 'fine but I have to approve' I nodded at her. I picked out my dress which she approved but then she forced me into heals I kept my locket on and she did my hair (http :/www . poly vore . com /cgi/set?id= 47521739)

Mei then forced me into the TV room but I made her go first I heard all of the guys jaws drop and she then turned and said 'Shannon if you don't come in here now I will drag you in here' 'can't I just take off the heels I don't like heels or dresses for that matter' 'Shannon' she said in a warning tone.

'I'm coming, I'm coming' I then walked in and everyone turned around at me and Micro-ice wiped away fake tears and said 'Aww our little sister is growing up' I laughed at this. We then went back to the restaurant place.

The rest of the night wasn't very eventful except I met a boy he was cute but after half an hour talking to him D'Jok came over and pulled me away saying 'your too young for boyfriends just wait a couple more years' at this I turned around and looked at him like he was crazy but shrugged it off and left to talk to Micro-ice.

I then heard a familiar voice say 'I can't see her anywhere Corso' I turned around and saw Artie looking lost I squealed and attacked him with a hug 'and you are… oh my Shannon you look great' 'thanks Artie Mei forced me to wear it I hate dresses and heels, got any jeans?' he chuckled and then I turned to Corso and attack/hugged him as well.

Then I saw Benny and he said 'well it looks like someone forgot me then' I hug/attacked him as well 'what are you guys doing here' 'well Sonny wanted to talk to you' 'oh-Kay?' I asked slightly. I then followed him around the corner where I was pushed up against the wall.

'Ouch' I said but Artie covered my mouth. I was then injected with something and I fell limp.

**Bet you weren't expecting that! Sorry about cliffie just needed more dram and whats more dramatic then a cliff hanger? Hope you liked it anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews glad your still interested in the story and I have finished reading hunger games great book ya know 'may the odds be ever in your favour' :D oh and welcome to genesis**

When I woke up I was in the pirate's ship and hand cuffed to the wall but I looked out of the window and we were still on Akillion. Lets just put it like this I was very confused. When I looked to the left I saw Sonny 'what the hell Sonny' 'its ok Shannon you can speak freely we took the thing out of your head' 'so I'm hand cuffed because…' I said letting him finish 'in case you run'

'Run? I wouldn't run you guys are family I'm just glad you took the device off of me so I don't have to lie to you' 'so you didn't agree to having it put on you' 'no the professor ambushed me and forced it on if I let anything slip a poison was going to be injected into me and I wouldn't have gotten the antidote until Clamp was finished. So can you un-cuff me please'

He stood up and took my cuffs off and Artie came in and said 'ha told you Shannon wasn't evil' 'we know we just wanted to make sure she wasn't being brain washed Shannon I'm sorry and just so you know you can call me dad if you want' 'ok dad' he smiled and hugged me 'ok since you're my dad I am giving everyone roles.' Once I said that Corso and Benny came in standing next to Artie. 'ok you two are my brothers' I said pointing to Artie and Benny 'and you are my favourite uncle' I said pointing at Corso. 'yes and as your favourite uncle I am killing Bleylock the next time I see him!' 'I'm with you there' they all said making me smile.

'ok Shannon you should probably go now you need to pack to get to Genesis' 'Kay bye guys' I said hugging them all. 'And be careful Shannon don't worry about anything just worry about football' I nodded at my dad. Wow it feels funny saying that but it also feels right if you know what I mean.

We all packed basically we all packed our entire wardrobes it was so funny because Mei had to get me to sit on her suitcase and it still didn't work so I got D'Jok and Micro-ice as well, D'Jok sat first then Micro-ice sat on his lap and I sat on top of them and I swear I have never laughed so hard. **(an I went on a week long trip with my friends and I had to get five of my friends to sit on my suitcase it was so funny)**

Before we left we had to go to the TV room and Arch asked us what we think our best highlight was for the season I was the only one who said something _we _did not _I _it was so funny though before we left Micro-ice was pulling faces and I was recording it all on my video camera I swear I almost laughed as hard as when we were working on Mei's suitcase.

We got onto the ship and was ready to go but before we went I went into Clamps room and downloaded the video of the other Clamp maybe I can sneak it to Arch or someone. But before I could even get out of the room Clamp well robot Clamp came in 'Shannon what did you just take' 'oh Thran told me he left a movie in here I thought this might be it' 'no that's not it can I have it please' I sighed and gave it to him.

We got onto the ship and we took off even Callie was on it. I managed to find a picture of Rockets mother… ok so I may have snuck into the flower shop and scanned the original photo printing it at Arch academy I'm just glad I know where she lives. 'Something wrong Shannon' Rocket asked. I hid the picture and said 'no nothings wrong just thinking' 'oh you looked like you were light years away' 'in space that's not a bad thing' me and Thran said at the same time we looked at each other with raised eye brows and started laughing.

Then Mei grabbed me and said 'I am getting changed and you have to show me your fashion sense after all it is warm in genesis' before I could protest she dragged me to where are bags are and I was going to get a pair of jeans but she grabbed my hand and said 'no you have to wear a skirt' 'fine' I sighed.

I picked my clothes grabbing a pear of shorts to put underneath the skirt and went to get changed (just minus the jacket and that's her outfit http :/ www . poly vore . com /different /set ?id= 4650 0596 same rule minus the spaces) when I came out of the bathroom after changing Mei looked at me and said 'Yay you do have fashion sense' I walked out and the boys looked at me 'not one word as soon as we get onto Genesis I am burning every skirt or dress I own then I can get away with jeans'

They laughed at this but D'Jok said 'isn't that skirt a little short' 'man you sound like a brother and no worries I am wearing shorts underneath' 'well your like a sister to me' I smiled at him. At least he thinks of me as a sister that will be good once he finds out about Sonny.

'Whoa I had no idea it was this big!' Thran exclaimed looking out of the window at Genesis. We all looked at it and we were marvelling at its beauty 'it looks like a crowd eight sizes of Akillion could fit in there' Thran said looking at it in wonder. 'it seats eight hundred thousand people comfortably and that's just in the seated section' Misty said then Mei said 'and to think that that is where we will be playing' 'I can already hear my adoring fans shouting my name' D'Jok exclaimed.

'really' Micro-ice asked sounding sarcastic 'I cant hear a thing must be decompression' 'what else do you know about the stadium Callie' Thran asked 'it has 24 public astro ports that are capable of transporting five hundred thousand people a day and eighty eight private runways that are open twenty four hours a day seven days a week six inter connected control panels that allow non stop super vision of the traffic flow around the stadium'

'did you learn all that by heart' Mei asked sounding shocked 'your not the only ones putting on a show' Callie said proudly 'well the best of luck to you Callie' I said 'thank you Shannon I just hope I do a good job' 'good you will do a great job Callie I mean come on you find out anything I mean come on you crashed Arch's try outs.' She blushed slightly and thanked me.

After about half an hour more of flying we landed and we grabbed our bags walking into the terminal Arch stopped us and said 'are you ready' 'we're always ready for everything coach' Thran said sounding slightly proud, bless him. 'Then welcome to genesis stadium' the door opened and we were attacked by paparazzi.

I squealed slightly in a shocked manner and took to hiding between Thran and Ahito and behind Micro-ice and D'Jok while Rocket, Mei and Callie were behind us as well as Arch leading us with fake Clamp and Simbai. Thran put his arm around me in a brotherly manner so I was even more protected sweet really.

We managed to get through and into our hotel room and I don't even think anyone saw me because one pap shouted 'where's Shannon Arch' when we got into the hotel Thran removed his arm and I said thanks and then that dude who is meant to help us came and introduced him self and showed us to our rooms. Oh did I forget to mention we met Warren he is actually really nice in person the show doesn't do him justice.

When Mei and I got into our rooms I got bored so I decided on going out somewhere hey I might meet Rockets mother. 'Mei I'm just gonna go out do you want to come with me' 'no thanks Shannon and be careful' I grabbed a green blazer (not luminous same colour as coat in the outfit but a blazer instead.)

I then pulled on my boots and left. As soon as I got outside I noticed most of the paps were gone so I went for a left turn and just kept walking.

I went into the florist and spotted Rockets mom I was going to meddle but instead I just slipped a note in her pocket I mean it's not my place to meddle but what if she never gets back together with Norata again just because I didn't meddle.

Thankfully I actually made it to the training session on time well alright I managed to get changed and in the training room just when fake Clamp was about to put up the hologram I ran in saying 'sorry I'm late coach' then stood next to Micro-ice 'Shannon do you know where Mei is'

'her mom is being Meany and making her do shoot after shoot until she gets it to he moms expectations which is really mean because her moms expectation is just fantasy type and Mei is doing great already but…' I was cut off.

'I get it Shannon' we did the training then we got changed just as Mei came in and Arch shouted at her. Then D'Jok had to get big headed I swear I was so close to hitting him. He then stormed out after basically calling Arch old. Micro-ice went after him being the nice person he is and the rest of us was in silence till I said 'did not see that coming hey whats the date today anyway'

'the 28th of June.' Rocket replied (AN don't know if they have dates but good guess) cool tomorrow is my birthday but no one knows I don't want to celebrate it however when me and Rocket were talking on the Wombas planet I think I told him, I just hope he forgets I don't like being fussed over I prefer to stay in the shadows except when I am playing football.

**Ya like? Please review they make me smile :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry its been a while but I hope you enjoy this chappie **

Me and Mei went to get changed I went into the shower first and when I came out I remembered that Sonny was coming to see Clamp so I got changed into something that would be able to get me to blend in (http : / www . poly vore . com / cgi / set ? id = 47 97 45 90) I then realized by the time I get out there, there would be no point since they would be gone so I decided to find my way around Genesis.

I met up with Micro-ice who looked like he was just talking to Artie but I didn't care so much and I whined to him 'I'm bored!' he looked at me like I was insane 'you are on Genesis stadium and you are bored' he exclaimed shaking his head 'theres nothing to do' 'go shopping isn't that what normal girls do' 'dude do I look normal to you' he shook his head. He then walked away! Like seriously he just left me.

I then saw a little girl in a futuristic wheel chair looking lost she looked only about four. She had light brown hair with a pretty summer dress on with her hair in two pig tails/plaits. I walked over to her and knelt to her height. 'Hi sweetie what are you doing here by yourself' 'my mommy and I got lost in the crowd' I had to stop my self from saying Aww.

'well then when I was younger my mommy said to me that if I ever got lost I had to stay in a place where it was open and I would be easily spotted' I said, she nodded at me so I continued 'so then you say that fountain over there why don't me and you wait over there for your mommy' she nodded. So I brought her over there and on the way passed an ice cream stand so I got us both one me mint and her chocolate.

When we got to the fountain we talked it turns out she knew who I was and I found out a lot about her. Her name is Emily she is only four so I was right she never knew her dad and she has been paralysed since she was born sad really. After about an hour of waiting we heard someone calling Emily's name and she told me it was her mommy. So I wheeled Emily over to the woman and the woman exclaimed 'Emily sweet heart I was so worried' she then turned to me and said 'thank you so much'

'it wasn't a problem your daughter has great manners and is so sweet' she smiled and we talked and I gave Emily and her mom tickets for the next match with me and the guys in and we exchanged numbers.

I got back late when Arch was shouting at the team to stop slacking so I tried to sneak past him but he caught me and said 'where were you, you should have been here training' 'well I saw this little girl in a wheel chair and she was looking lost so I went over to her and I said…' I was cut off 'short version please' 'ok well basically the little girl was lost so I waited with her until her mother came' 'ok fine just get to training'

**Ok I am so sorry its short and I'm gonna tell you the bad news now I am grounded so the likleyness that you will get another chappie soon is very thin I am grounded for two weeks so it might be two weeks before you get the next chappie I am so sorry guys but when I do make next chappie it will be long I promise!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys so grounding is over hurrah! So I tried to make this long and I am so happy I am in yr 9 right so we had to do last years GCSE test for history and I got the highest mark! Which was an A and I don't even have to take the ones that count for two years so I yay! **

After Arch left we all did what he had said and started training, I did those step/ladder things it was so boring but nobody would switch I ended up falling off of them and landed on my back onto the floor when Micro-ice finally said he would switch with me.

Later on we were all getting ready for the match and since this place was bigger and I couldn't afford any screw ups I put my hair in that Dutch/French type braid going diagonal across the back of my head and clipped my side fringe to the side since I didn't want or need my hair in the way. At the moment Arch was talking to Callie.

When Arch came back it was to him interrupting D'Jok and then himself getting cut off by a voice saying we had to go to the exit crafts or something I couldn't really understand his accent.

In the first half we scored no goals and Mei got put in the penalty box for fouling a Womba. Arch never came to give us a pep talk and D'Jok tried to blame Rocket I was so tired of his big-headedness I stood up and walked over to him.

'D'Jok will you shut up when something goes wrong you don't blame the captain the most the captain can do is give us good tips play well there selves they can't control us they can't make us play the right way that is only down to us so stop trying to blame Rocket because it is all of our faults just because we expect to win doesn't mean we will' I said looking at every single person and I then continued.

'no one is perfect, that means we can't play perfectly but we can give our best try if we just worked as a team, work the way that got us here if we don't might as well say goodbye football hello ice mines so what do you say snow kids?' I asked putting my hand out 'snow kids' Thran said putting his hand on mine they all said it until D'Jok was the last left 'snow kids' he said and joined our circle. 'Go snow! Go!' we shouted and then we all jumped when Arch came in.

He said his pep talk thing then left us to go back to his room thing while we went back to the field. By the time I scored the winning goal we were all shattered I only scored it after falling down and giving it a small shove thankfully because I was near the goal and it didn't help my heart was hurting again, I am just so glad I wasn't wearing that necklace.

Then in the changing rooms Ahito dropped down and wouldn't wake up so after we got him to Simbai we waited outside his hotel room for Simbai to come out and tell us her verdict. When she did come out all she said was she needed to run more tests before she could say what was wrong and then she went back in and Arch told us to get some rest? I knew Sonny was coming soon to talk to Clamp but I couldn't see him since we would be getting interviewed.

But after the interview I did notice he had left me a note on my bed. It said _hello Shannon it's me your dad _aww I smiled at the dad part _and I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry about not being able to come see you but you were at the interview and I am so proud that you won the first match and Artie says hi. Good luck and stay safe. _

Aww that was a sweet note I love that he called himself my dad! It is so late and I was so tired so I just fell on my bed literally and fell asleep with my clothes on. When I woke up I managed to wake up before Mei so I got into my closet and looked for Jeans I finally found a white pair of ripped skinny jeans so I put that on with some grey high tops and a grey sweater like top with I 3 nerds written onto it.

But then I realised we had training so I just got changed into my training outfit and put those in my sports bag to get changed out of when training was finished. Oh I just remembered tomorrow is my birthday (**ok guys I know I said her birthday was meant to be today but Rockets birthday is today so I am changing Shannon's to tomorrow just clearing up confusion. Oh and I might have forgot to mention but Shannon's family died on her birthday.**) oh and Rockets is today.

So I headed to training and it was fun it was mainly training in ones and twos. After training I rushed to get changed and told Arch I was going shopping. Well I had to get Rocket a present. So I ran to a sports shop brought a good football then went back to the hotel. Seeing as we had been there for a while I had met all the footballers there and knew there rooms the only people I didn't bother with were the shadows.

I went to the different footballers rooms getting autographs from every player from the teams Wombas, Lightning's and I then used my transporter to get to where the pirates were at and got them to sign it and to be honest all the other teams scared me so I didn't bother them.

I then got back to the hotel out of breath and ran to my room to wrap his present and then I realised no one knew it was his birthday since Tia told everyone in the episode so I groaned and put the present under my bed. I then got up went out shopping again to grab the decorations, food and cake then once I had them I went back to the hotel and into the tv room where thankfully everyone was watching tv including Rocket so I dumped the bags behind the sofa and went to Thran.

I whispered to him 'Thran its Rocket's birthday and we are throwing a surprise party for him so do you think you can get him out and keep him out for an hour' 'easy' he replied and then he dragged Rocket saying they were going to do stuff. I then walked up to the tv and plugged it out to almost immediate protest 'hey what was that for' 'ok guys listen up!' I said then walked to get the items I purchased earlier. 'it is Rockets birthday and we are organising a surprise party and we have an hour to do it'

None of them moved so I continued 'come on guys party means cake' that got them up but then they slowly turned to me rather creepily I might add. So then I said 'everyone gets cake but me and I will only drink juice deal' they nodded and went to buy Rocket presents and I was left for decorations so I put my headphones on and listened to some songs I am just glad my iPod came through with me with the charger talk about lucky, I am also happy that my family was rich because I had every single song that was done that I was liked up to 2012 so that means I had 1D and everything!

But I mainly liked a song I recorded on it well two songs I had done them when I got bored they are from the hunger games book and I made up the tune to it because obviously it didn't tell me them in the book! So I was dancing around putting up the decorations while listening to music and singing along with it, I was singing 'make it in America' when I heard a round of applause and turned around to see some dudes who look like Mei's agents.

'how would you like a singing career?' one asked me, I saw Arch behind him and said 'no thank you' 'but you could be great' 'I don't really want a singing career the only career I want is football and besides I don't want to be doing a lot of things at once it can cause stress' 'ok have you seen Mei then' I shook my head and they left so I continued doing the decorations.

After everyone was back I sent Thran a message telling him to bring Rocket back, once Rocket was here we yelled surprise and gave him our presents he was so happy until his momma came I didn't even invite her oh well!

He and his mom went to talk in private and the rest of us had cake! When Mei went to go to her room she fainted and we all got Simbai apparently Mei is too stressed as well but she doesn't have to wear a necklace! No fait but I am glad she is ok now.

I was meant to be in bed but I wanted to walk around so I walked and walked and walked then when I checked my watch it was past midnight, my birthday the day my family died. When I finally went to my room micro-ice was just leaving and was about to talk to D'Jok so I just went straight into my room said goodnight to Mei and fell asleep. When I woke up I was sad but I put on a smile I remember this thing on earth it goes 'I smile and act like nothing's wrong, it's called putting shit aside and being strong' that is exactly how I feel right now.

So I got dressed put on a smile and went to the training room everyone was up and we were just using the machines today after a while me and Mei left to get changed for the match. When we got to our room a knock on the door was heard I answered it and saw Rocket 'yeah Rocket?' 'I just wanted to say happy birthday' 'what? How did you know?' 'I remember you said at the Wombas planet 'oh well thank you Rocket but could you please not tell anyone' 'yeah but why exactly' 'oh just don't like it being a big deal that all' I said lying. 'Ok sure' 'thanks Rocket see you in the changing rooms'

The match went by quickly and we won the lightning's 5-4 and thankfully D'Joks big head went down a bit. When we got back Arch was waiting for us and then the pirates and the real Clamp came in 'dad' I exclaimed and hugged him I then smacked him across the head and hit Clamp in the arm I looked at both of them and said 'do you know how worried I was'

I then looked at Clamp and said 'are you okay Clamp' I hugged him and then turned back to sonny and smacked him again I then said 'do you know how worried I was you could have got caught, you could have been shot, and you' I exclaimed turning around to the rest of the pirates.

'what were you thinking!' I then hugged them all 'next time you do something like that bring me will you!' I finished smiling and they all hugged me.

**So I hope you like it I made it three A4 pages cause you guys deserve it and since groundings finished I should upload more often :D don't forget to review **


	15. Chapter 15

**Really short chappie I know but a short chappie is better then none at all its just cuz I haven't had time to do it and I didn't have time to watch the episode so I wrote this from what I remember hope ya like.**

We were ordered to pack and then we were moved to a new hotel the guys were all in shock I knew Sonny and none of them were speaking to me and the pirates had all went a different way to the hotel so the car ride there was lonely for me. I almost felt like crying I mean come on first its my birthday and my parents have officially been dead two years and then this messed up stuff.

My necklace I had started going crazy but I just took it off and shoved it in my bag, Dame Simbai came in and asked 'Shannon did I hear your necklace beeping' I decided to lie and said 'no, no just my phone Emily texted me' she nodded and left, when we got to our new hotel and met up with the pirates I put on a fake smile and hugged Artie again.

They told us about the flux and Clamp then they turned to me and Ahito asked 'so how did you get adopted by Sonny Blackbones and where are your real parents' 'yeah are they even dead or did you lie about that!' D'Jok added. I had finally had enough and said to him 'no my parents are dead ok! And what did I lie to you about huh Artie is as good as a brother to me so that wasn't lying none of you asked who adopted me so don't you dare sit there and tell me I lied to you because I have never lied to any of you'

They were shocked and Micro-ice said 'fine tell us your story how you got here and what happened to your family' but Mei cut in 'she doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to' 'why has she already told you' everyone else started arguing and I started hyperventilating Simbai was trying to calm me down while Sonny came and sat next to me 'Shannon calm down it's ok' Artie, Benny and Corso surrounded me, I finally calmed down.

I hugged Sonny and Corso hugged me as well. I then turned to the rest of them and said 'you wanna know fine, my parents were killed two years ago on this exact date because of a wacko neighbour I was then kidnapped from my orphanage and was sold as a slave multiple times until these guys saved me, when they got me I couldn't even remember to talk they helped me there the reasons I am on this team, Artie taught me how to play football, then Sonny and Corso became my parental figures you could say I now call Sonny dad, Corso is my uncle and Benny and Artie are my brothers.'

**Good? Bad? Worth a review? Sorry again for it being short next chappie definitely will be longer promise! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**K it is more then last time so I hope you like it but it is still slightly short and I just wanted to ask because I have a good idea for season 2 and was just wondering would you like me to do a sequel to this aka season 2? Tell me what you think, thank you **

'Shannon we're sorry' D'Jok and Micro-ice said 'its fine' 'but why didn't you tell us Sonny is your dad' micro-ice asked 'guys when we first met if I told you sonny adopted me what would you have done?'

Thran- I would have called you crazy.

Ahito- tell the police

Mei- ignored you

Rocket- nothing

D'Jok- sent you to a mental hospital

Micro-ice - annoy you till you introduce me to the pirates.

I laughed at Micro-ice's. while they were telling me what they would have done dad and the pirates had left the room. So Clamp explained the thing to us more and at the end Rocket said 'so you mean to tell us that we all have synthetic flux in us and that is the reason we have got so far?' 'well we aren't a hundred percent sure but it did strengthen it' 'and this thing is dangerous to our health' Mei questioned.

'it's very likely but we can't confirm that at a hundred percent' 'so basically you don't know squat' 'D'Jok don't' I tried to stop him but he continued 'you're ruining the thrill of victory of pure speculation and we're supposed to believe you' while he was talking dad walked in and said 'what you can believe D'Jok' oh here we go big head father and son break out the popcorn.

'is that technoid will do anything to recover this flux even if it means endangering your lives ask Shannon if you want' they turned to me and I sighed 'they poisoned me and dad here and the rest of the pirates managed to extract the poison before it got too far, if it did get too far I would have died and the metaflux would have been left in my lifeless body for them to do what they want'

'it's an undetectable weapon that will allow them to rule supreme over the galaxy' 'and how do you know that' D'Jok asked dad. 'I created, I created the metaflux' then Clamp said 'along with my help' they both put there heads down in shame and right now my heart went out to them.

'what? You, but why?' Micro-ice asked. 'that's a very long story' Clamp said. They told us about it while I was on my lappietop I managed to hack into our old hotel security cameras and I saw technoid and the prof have an argument with the receptionist then Rocket's daddy came to the rescue.

'so it contaminated us' Thran asked and I looked up 'all of you but Shannon who still remains a mystery was born shortly after the explosion' 'yeah why am I a mystery?' I asked 'I don't know' 'maybe when I was born one of the doctors decided to experiment on me and unknowingly had metaflux?' I asked. 'maybe? Or maybe its genetic' 'it couldn't be genetic Clamp' 'why not?' he asked I took a deep breath and said 'I was born on earth a completely different galaxy that is light years away'

'you can either keep the flux and play football with a slim chance of living or get rid of it and definitely live' dad told us. Then D'Jok said 'but coach what about the football everything you have done don't you want the cup' 'of course I do D'Jok but if it means you kids die then of course I don't but it's your decision not mine' our dude who hates us and football came in and said 'there all you luggage moved I am not even going to ask why you wanted to move hotels but why a hotel so far away from the other one? And why couldn't I tell my wife and kids? This is definitely the last time I take care of a football team, I really hope you lose your next match.'

'Aww dude does that mean we will never see each other again after this cup' I asked 'one can only hope' he said 'feelings!' I exclaimed. 'don't worry about that you will be able to go back to your planet soon there all determined to make us do anything possible to get us to lose' D'Jok promised. 'really' the dude asked hopefully, I still don't know his name!

'don't sound sad' I said to him. Then we all started talking and D'Jok walked off. About an hour later D'Jok came in and hugged me he then whispered so only I could hear 'I am so glad that I have a sister and I am so happy she is you' I smiled so wide at this and hugged him back.

**So did ya like it **


	17. Chapter 17

**sorry I haven't updated in a while I hope you like it and please read the bottom an thank you. I also have two new pov.**

we decided to get rid of the metaflux but I was pretty confident knowing they still had the breath but I wasn't so sure I mean come on I am from earth can I even have the breath without the metaflux, I don't know I just hope I do.

We playing the game against the technoid and I am so scared I don't have the breath. Oh well no time like the present we went into the second half and when the technoid's scored there second goal I had had enough! I tried scoring but failed by half time and we got the pep talk. When we got back out we kept doing the goals and we won but the breath didn't come to me! when we got back to the changing rooms I got changed straight away and told Mei I was going shopping.

I am so sad I don't have the breath anymore. At least I don't think so, I bought some nail polish, newspaper and a bottle of water. I then sat on a benched, painted my nails and managed to give them the newspaper look, I smiled looking at them and headed back to the hotel. When I got in I went straight to my room seeing I got back quite late, Mei was already asleep, I got changed into my training gear and went to the training room and turned on the holo trainer.

I kept practising and practising and when I was just about to give up I got the breath back I exited the holo trainer and collapsed onto the floor letting the darkness take me. when I woke up dad, D'Jok, Arch, Clamp and dame Simbai was around me well dame Simbai gave me a drink. 'Shannon what happened?' dad asked 'I did extra training turns out I do still have the breath but I may have did it for too long with no sleep not a good idea now that I look back' I said scratching my head.

'what were you thinking' D'Jok and dad said at the same time 'I was sad I thought that the only reason I had the breath was because of the metaflux but its not so I am happy now'

'oh yeah the reason your breath didn't work quite quick might have been your age especially seeing your only 13' Clamp said 'no I'm 14' 'what? No your 13 maybe you bumped your head' D'Jok said. I shook my head 'I'm 14 it was my birthday' 'why didn't you tell us' 'my parents died on my birthday and besides with all the drama what's the point.' 'you still could of told us' 'nah I'm good'

'ok but next year we are celebrating' 'good luck with that seeing how none of you know my birthday only the fact that it has happened since the last time you asked my age which was oh about beginning of arch academy' then a new voice joined us 'it was yesterday' Rocket said coming into the room. I rolled my eyes and we all went our separate ways my way to the shower after collecting some clothes I decided to go with an army type look. My hair in a pony tail, skinny jeans/cargo pants, dark coloured top and lace up boots that went just under my knee.

After that shower and getting changed I left my room when someone kept ringing the bell thing so I exited it and walked out of the hall to find no one there I turned around to go back in but was grabbed by a giant spider thing, I tried running but it didn't work. So I tried to annoy it to death but then it covered my mouth little tip don't bite a giant metal spider. It dropped me off with a cell type thing with D'Jok. 'D'Jok whats going on' 'I don't know come on we are getting out of here' he started banging the door.

I stopped him and said 'that isn't going to work there has to be a way out.' Then I heard Bleylock voice saying 'look into the camera and say hi to your dad' I turned to the camera and said 'dad we are fine trust me I know how to get out of here don't worry.' I then looked around the room but there were no vents. We left the room after an hour when we got collected.

**Pirates ship pov.**

All you could hear was Artie and Sonny banging on the doors shouting at Corso 'Corso let me out he's my son and Shannon is my daughter now let me out' then Artie shouted 'Corso think of Shannon remember what she thought of you her favourite uncle Bennett you too you were her brother and she has been kidnapped and your going to do nothing.'

Corso and Bennett both had there heads down with obvious sadness showing but they couldn't let Bleylock get the metaflux seeing as it was unlikely they would even get Shannon and D'Jok back in the first place.

**Hotel pov**

Mei and Micro-ice both entered Arch's office 'is there a problem' Ach asked. 'We're not sure' Mei replied. Then Micro-ice continued 'Shannon and D'Jok have went missing D'Jok never takes his bracelet off and I found it in the hall' 'yeah coach Shannon doesn't take her locket off neither and it was in the hall as well'

**Shannon pov**

We were dragged out by technoid and Bleylock, the dirty little… I saw dad and he said 'I'm here Bleylock now let my children go' 'dad no!' I said. 'not so fast Blackbones, not so fast. Let me see the metaflux first.' Dad showed it to him 'no dad don't' I said but it was too late Bleylock took it. 'why did you come back you didn't have to' D'Jok asked 'I didn't lose you like your mother and I didn't want to lose Shannon she is the closest thing to a daughter and I love her like she was mine like the way I love you.'

I said 'love you too dad you are way better then my biological dad I never really saw him and when I did he never really paid any attention to me and D'Jok you are better then my brothers they use to bully me and that is why I am going to do this.' I smiled then turned around facing the technoid and looked at my shoe. 'Oh look at that my shoelace is untied' I said bending down to "tie" it.

I pulled the technoid freezing device out of me shoe and pressed the button the technoid all dropped to the floor I then looked at Bleylock who I proceeded to kick in the nuts and I grabbed the metaflux.

**Ok I'm not sure how to finish it so I need your in put should I let all three of them get away or have it how it is in the episode.**


	18. spoiler

**Hey guys this is a spoiler for the next chappie cause it is taking me longer then expected but with any luck it should be uploaded by the end of the week thanks for all your patience **

But before I could get away with it the professor grabbed me and then Bleylock stood up and grabbed the metaflux I laughed nervously 'worth a shot' 'well for your stupid actions you are coming with us and you two are free to go' he said to dad and D'Jok. 'not without my sister' 'guys go I'll be fine trust me just have a great match' I said. 'what we are not leaving you' dad said 'its fine dad look I will always have this bracelet to remember you' I said indicating to my transporter.

'no, no, no none of that' Bleylock said taking the transporter and crushing it. 'oh and D'Jok you might want to lose the final if you ever want to see your sister again' 'what! D'Jok I will be fine just win the final' I said then they were escorted out and I had Bleylock dragging me into an office type thing 'now what shall we do with you' he said staring at me. 'I know why don't you send me back so I can play in the final' I suggested even though I knew he would say no.

'no, no how about we put you in a big bubble under water' 'eh seen it too many times in movies you aren't very original are you?' I said trying to look for a way out.

**D'Jok pov**

What! I can't believe dad won't let me get Shannon she is my sister not blood but as good as!


	19. black out

**Sorry not a chappie but the is muy importante (very important)**

**Black Out**

June 23rd, GTM time, participate in the **Black Out**as a form of protest against the new policy against what the site views as inappropriate content fics including song fics, explicit sexual, violent scenes and generally what is considered inappropriate.

There are several petitions for everyone who's interest to stop this, but that's not enough.

So **Black Out**is organize (not by me I'm only participating as a reader and a writer).

At June 23rd, do NOT log in, review, post a new chapter or even enter the site. I know it will be hard, but if enough users do that, then they might reconsider taking down these stories.

Think about your own stories if you are a writer, you can loose all your hard work.

If you are just a reader think about all your favorite stories that you'll loose, all the hard work your favorite authors put into them.

'Unleash your imagination' is this site's motto.

Let's make it real shall we?

Because having restraints to what I am and not allowed to write seriously hurts my own imagination!

_I'm personally willing to take a stand! Think about all of the great stories that have been lost because of this? If any of you beautiful readers have any stories copy and paste this (Just not the italic's im writing in) to your story._

_**FIGHT BACK!**_

_Too Many stories have already been taken down….. What if they attempt to do it to your own? Or even mine._


	20. Chapter 18 AND LAST CHAPPIE!

**Hey guys last chappie! oh and it starts of with the spoiler as well so enjoy!**

But before I could get away with it the professor grabbed me and then Bleylock stood up and grabbed the metaflux I laughed nervously 'worth a shot' 'well for your stupid actions you are coming with us and you two are free to go' he said to dad and D'Jok. 'not without my sister' 'guys go I'll be fine trust me just have a great match' I said. 'what we are not leaving you' dad said 'its fine dad look I will always have this bracelet to remember you' I said indicating to my transporter.

'no, no, no none of that' Bleylock said taking the transporter and crushing it. 'oh and D'Jok you might want to lose the final if you ever want to see your sister again' 'what! D'Jok I will be fine just win the final' I said then they were escorted out and I had Bleylock dragging me into an office type thing 'now what shall we do with you' he said staring at me. 'I know why don't you send me back so I can play in the final' I suggested even though I knew he would say no.

'no, no how about we put you in a big bubble under water' 'eh seen it too many times in movies you aren't very original are you?' I said trying to look for a way out.

**D'Jok pov**

What! I can't believe dad won't let me get Shannon she is my sister not blood but as good as! Apparently we couldn't tell Arch but Shannon needs to play in the final so wouldn't he notice!

**Sonny pov**

The pirates came to get me almost immediately we set fast to think of a plan to get Shannon and the metaflux back!

**Shannon pov**

Bleylock was still trying to think of something and I was stuck sitting in a uncomfortable chair so I started singing the smurf song 'La La La-La La sing a happy song La La La-La La smurf the whole day long, next time your feeling blue just let a smile begin happy things will come to you so smurf yourself a grin, la…' I was cut off 'stop that annoying song' 'aww whats a matter never been happy before'

'will you shut up!' 'why do you even want the metaflux why do you even want to start another war!' 'because I can' 'that doesn't answer my question what is the point in starting a war killing millions' 'if I kill millions I will rule the galaxy' 'yeah with only technoid robots left in the galaxy eventually you will die from old age and you would have taken every other race in the galaxy with you just because you wanted to rule!'

He looked shocked but shrugged it off 'technoid take her to the hole' and with that I was lowered into a dark hole in the ground did I mention I was claustrophobic and scared of the dark well technically I'm scared of whats in the dark like before I kept thinking I saw a clown and clowns scare me I don't why but they do.

I must have been there two days and a half I was fed daily but very small amounts of food and water I checked my watch and saw it was about the middle of the football match. Suddenly someone shouted my name I looked up and saw Artie I smiled and he through something down. He shouted 'quick you have enough time to play the final half' I smiled up at him and used the transporter I was transported into the changing room and I saw everybody D'Jok saw me and hugged me 'I thought I lost you' he whispered. 'I'm good'

I ran to my locker and changed quickly Mei through me a hair brush and bobble and I brushed my tangled rats nest I call hair and put it in a pony tail. We played the next half, (**ok guys I'm sorry but my internet isn't working right now on youtube so I cant describe the game **) we won, we celebrated and screamed – happy scream mind you -. And we stood in a line celebrating while flashes were going off around the stadium and I realised I was finally happy I finally had a family that cared about me and I will love them forever.

**So that's the end of the story! Ya proud of me! also I was wondering if you wanted me to do a story of Shannon's time with the pirates before season 2 and if you wanted me to do one for season 2 of galactik football so don't forget to review!**


	21. AN i am really sorry

**Hey guys it's about the sequel my laptop is completely broke the circuits are fried and I can't recover any data I had almost finished the next story and I was going to wait till it was complete so I could update weekly so I don't think I will be able to recover what I had wrote and I am really upset about it because I had wrote so many other stories for different sites and I had wrote a full character profile and background for my character I had even did mini stories for her and the pirates so I am really sorry and it honestly pains me to write this because I spent so many hours over those stories I will try to re-write the sequel but to be honest it won't be a good as the one I originally wrote so I apologise.**

**Shannon the Chameleon xx**


End file.
